Dark Queen Nero
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: SMHP crossover yet again! Usagi and the Inners all go to hogwarts but only to meet Harry and the Golden trio! Strange, as in real strange, things start to happen which makes them wish that they didn't seal away their powers. Please Read and Review!
1. After Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
Characters in this chapter are:  
  
Usagi and Inners-15  
  
Outers-16  
  
Hotaru-12  
  
Setsuna-24  
  
Dark Queen Nero  
  
Chapter One: After Everything  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
"We have something important to tell you all."  
  
It was July 10th and only one week since they defeated Chaos and the Senshi were gathered at the Hino shrine right now for a meeting.  
  
All the Inners and Usagi looked at Setsuna who spoke.  
  
"What is it? There aren't going to be anymore enemies, right?" whined Usagi.  
  
"Er no."  
  
"We're leaving," said Haruka bluntly.  
  
"Why?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well I have to go on a music tour while Haruka has races at the same places I'll be at. Setsuna is returning back to the time gates while Hotaru is coming along with us because she would like to see the world," said Michiru.  
  
"But why? Now all of the sudden!" said Mako.  
  
"Well now since all is well, we can hopefully be free and now do the things we wanted to do for such a long time," said Hotaru.  
  
"I suppose that's all right," said Ami.  
  
"Then it's settled then? 'Cause we'll be leaving in an hour," said Haruka.  
  
"An hour?!" said Rei.  
  
"If we told you sooner it would be harder for us to say goodbye because the next time we see you would be in five years or so," said Setsuna quickly.  
  
"We understand," said Usagi quietly.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
The Outers filed out quietly.  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
"Well this is it," said Haruka.  
  
"Send some postcards!!!" chirped Usagi.  
  
"Hai!!" said Hotaru.  
  
After they said their goodbyes and farewells, the Outers drove off in Haruka's car.  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
Dear Usagi,  
  
How are you? We're doing fine. Michiru is doing great on her tour and so are Haruka's races! She's coming first in all of her races in fact! We're in America right now and Hotaru and I are going to buys some souvenirs to send over to you guys! Sorry to cut this short but I'm in Michiru's dressing room right now writing this I have to go to the audience part. Not allowed to stay here. The others say hi as well.  
  
~Setsuna  
  
Unknown to Usagi when she read the postcard, that there was a P.S at the bottom of the card, which was replaced with a neat tear.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Usagi! You've got a letter here for you!" called Ikuko from the kitchen when Usagi came home from school.  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
Usagi went to the kitchen and saw an envelope made out of parchment.  
  
'Odd' thought Usagi as she went upstairs to up her bag away in her room.  
  
"Usagi, what's that?" asked Luna as Usagi put her bag down.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Open it then!!"  
  
Usagi nodded and opened it.  
  
Dear Ms Tsukino,  
  
You have been accepted in Hikoraki High School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school will provide the necessary things you may need so there's no need to buy anything but robes and a wand. You can get them at Crown Designer. Just present this letter to any of the staff and follow them to the back where they will measure you and they will also ask you a few questions for the combination of your wand. All resident staff there is witches so there are no problems. You must pay in Yen. Please send a reply by 20th of July. School starts on August 1st. You can either teleport/apparate to school if you know or catch the school train. Just go to platform 1 and catch the train that awaits you. Note that it leaves at 11 am and it is dark blue. Give your reply to Mia at Crown Post. Write on the envelope 'To Hikoraki High' and put your reply in the envelope. See you there! (  
  
~Sincerely Headmistress Hiroko Yukio  
  
"Is it just me or does this 'Yukio' know about the Senshi?" asked Usagi.  
  
"No she doesn't actually. Many people in the world are witches and wizards and they can apparate, which is similar to teleporting. It is very rare for a witch to teleport because it is very hard to master it. Whoever that could would be very special and smart," said Luna not realizing what she just did.  
  
"HOHOHO!!! Luna-chan!!! You just admitted something that I thought you would never say!!! You said I am smart and special!!! OHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
'Oh yeah. She can teleport,' thought Luna.  
  
"Hi Amy!!! Do you mind calling a meeting at the Hino Shrine? Thanks Amy!!!"  
  
"No Usagi, Matte!!!" said Amy on the communicator but was cut off because Usagi switched it off.  
  
"Come on Luna! You're coming with me!!!"  
  
"Usagi!!" cried Luna as she was grabbed.  
  
Thus Usagi headed to Hino Shrine.  
  
~Hino Shrine~  
  
"So what do you want to talk about Usagi?" asked Ami while typing furiously on her Mercury Computer.  
  
"I'm going to a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!!"  
  
"Really! Is it called Hikoraki High?" asked Mako.  
  
"With Hiroko Yukio as the Headmistress?" asked Mina.  
  
"If so I'm going too!" said Rei.  
  
"Honto ne? Sugoi!!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Hey Amy, did you get a letter too? You haven't really said anything in this topic," said Mako.  
  
"I've analyzed my copy of the letter and I have found out that this is all true and not some sick, idiotic joke. I think I'll go," said Amy.  
  
"Great!! No all we need is permission and we can go-" said Mina but got cut off by a swirl of pink cloud.  
  
"What is that?" asked Rei holding her henshin pen.  
  
"It's," started Usagi but then she fell forward because a dark colored ball fell on her head.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan is here along with Diana!!!" finished Chibi-Usa as she floated down holding an open pink open umbrella.  
  
Luna and Artemis blushes as the little kitten ran over to her parents.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan!! It's so nice to see you!!" said Mina.  
  
"Hey, you've grown a bit haven't you?" asked Mako.  
  
"You're right," said Amy.  
  
"Chibi-Usa's growing up to be a big girl! Not like Usagi," said Rei mumbling the last part.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!!" said Usagi while getting up.  
  
"And that's not all! Guess who else is here!" chirped Chibi-Usa.  
  
Another pink cloud formed above them. All the girls stepped outwards and in came falling non other than Helios.  
  
"Helios!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan! You shouldn't go off like that before we told you to," said Helios.  
  
"Gomen ne Helio-kun. I was just so excited to come back here!!" Chibi-Usa then turned to the other girls. "I've been training with the future Senshi and now I'm much more stronger!! I can do Moon Gorgeous Meditation now in my Super form! So what's been up with you guys?"  
  
"Oh we just defeated another enemy and this time it was the most powerful enemy in the whole universe. And I'm Eternal Moon now! I am the light in the universe while Chaos is the darkness of the universe," said Usagi proudly.  
  
"Sugoi! You've really grown up Usagi! You're not that clumsy klutz anymore!!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Usagi!  
  
"Anyways, I came back here because mummy said that I should train here for a while because she has to go to a conference with the other planets somewhere. She couldn't tell me where though. So she thought it'll be best if I stay here for a while. You know?"  
  
HOOT!!  
  
"What in the world?" said Amy as she saw an owl flying over towards them. It dropped a letter at Chibi-Usa and Helios's feet then flew away.  
  
"What this?"  
  
Both Helios and Chibi-Usa picked them up and started reading.  
  
"A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?! That's so cool!! I wanna go!!!"  
  
"Well you can Chibi-Usa-chan! We got a letter too and we're all going!" said Rei.  
  
"But first we ask our parents," said Amy.  
  
"Except us," said Mina and Mako in unison.  
  
"Right."  
  
"We better go and ask our parents then," said Usagi.  
  
So they all split up and went their ways.  
  
~Tsukino Residence~  
  
"Okaasan!! I got a letter saying that I can go to a magic school can I go? By the way Chibi-Usa's here too and she also got a letter. Can we go please!!!" said Usagi to her mother with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Okay then but make sure you take care of Chibi-Usa," said Ikuko.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~Next Day~  
  
The next day they all met at the Hino Shrine with permission from their parents.  
  
"Come guys! Lets go shopping for our robes and wands!"  
  
~America~  
  
"Do you think they got the warning?" asked Haruka.  
  
"No I don't think so," said Michiru.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because Setsuna wrote the warning under P.S."  
  
"If I wrote it in the message the whole postcard might've not gotten to them all together. Then they'll be worrying about us how we haven't sent anything for a week. We did promise to send them lots of postcards," said Setsuna.  
  
"You're right. We might as well go too. Too bad it's not the same school we're going to," said Michiru, holding an envelope made out of parchment.  
  
"But we will be going to their sister school so that's a start."  
  
"We better go pack then," said Haruka.  
  
~Crown Post~  
  
"Ano, are you Mia?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yep!" piped Mia.  
  
"Okay then maybe you can send these to Hikoraki High then? The letter says that we're meant to give them to you to send off," said Mako.  
  
"Of coarse! Come with me to the back."  
  
So all the girls and Helios along with the Lunarian cats walked to the back of the store.  
  
"Give me your replies," said Mia.  
  
They all handed their papers over.  
  
Mia then walked to the middle of the room and took out her wand and threw the papers into the air.  
  
"Transportusue!!"  
  
Pink light emitted from the wand and of the papers disappeared.  
  
"You reply should have arrived at Hikoraki High by now. You should go to Crown Designer now to get your robes and wand."  
  
"Thank you very much!!!"  
  
~Crown Designer~  
  
"Hi there! Welcome to Crown Designer! I'm Sylia. What can I do for you today?" said a cheery woman in her twenties with pink hair pulled back into a loose bun with what looked liked a wand sticking out of her hair.  
  
"Um, we're here to get our robes fitted," said Rei.  
  
"Ah freshmen! Come with me to the back so we can get your robes and wand!!"  
  
All the girls sweat dropped at the cheerfulness in the girl.  
  
They walked to the back of the store only to see two doors. One labeled 'Robes' and the other labeled 'Wands'.  
  
"Okay then. To make things easier, you should split up into two groups. One goes through Robes the other goes through Wands. I will get Tohru and Saski to do you measurements and wand choosing. I'll be right back!"  
  
"Since there's seven of us we better split into groups of three and four," said Ami after Sylia had left.  
  
"I'll go with Chibi-Usa," said Helios.  
  
"I'm going to with Usagi!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I'll just go with them two," said Usagi.  
  
"Then it's settled. The rest of us will go together."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Usagi's group went into Robes while the others went into Wands.  
  
~Usagi's Group – Robes~  
  
They were only waiting for a few seconds when a young lady with dark green hair clipped up and tresses falling walked in. she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress that went up to her ankles and a white T-shirt underneath the dress. She wore sandals and you could see a stick poking out of her hair. She had green eyes and nice green studs.  
  
"Hello there! I am Tohru and I'll be making your robes and everything!" said Tohru as she took out a tape measurer.  
  
"Now could you tell me your favourite colors?" she continued.  
  
"Red and pink!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"White," said Usagi.  
  
"White and blue," said Helios.  
  
"Okay," mumbled Tohru as she recorded them down on some parchment.  
  
She then put her parchment down and measured them.  
  
"Okay that should be it. You can pick them up tomorrow. Thank you for you time!"  
  
~Usagi's Group – Wands~  
  
"Hello. I'm Saski," said a female at the age of 30. She had black hair pulled up into a ponytail, tied up with a red ribbon.  
  
"I can choose your wand by your Star sign and your favourite Planet as well as color but I've already got your color so we can skip that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"How did you know our favourite color? We haven't even told you yet?" said Usagi.  
  
Saski smiled.  
  
"This is a special type of parchment. If you write something on it will be written down on your paired parchment. You can buy them in pairs or even more. Tohru wrote down your favourite colors so I know." owHowwkaflksanklhbs,fvnfn rsym  
  
"Okay then. My favourite planet is the Moon though it's not really a planet," said Usagi unsurely.  
  
"No, no. Moons are fine," said Saski.  
  
"Okay then. My star sign is Cancer."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"The same for me," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
Saski looked shocked.  
  
"The same? Planet and Star sign?"  
  
"Yep! We're born on the same day but different years," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
Saski just nodded and turned to Helios.  
  
"Mine the moon I suppose and Capricorn," said Helios.  
  
"Okay then. Just wait a minute so I can get your wands."  
  
Saski went through shelves and shelves and finally found three wands. It had taken her almost ten minutes for her to find them.  
  
"Hair of Unicorn, moondust, 12 inches," said Saski.  
  
It was a nice pink and white wand with a moon carving on the handle of the wand.  
  
Chibi-Usa took the wand and waved it. Moons shot out of the wand and formed the sign of Cancer.  
  
"Very good!! Now for yours," said Saski as she handed a white and blue wand with a carving of a feather on the handle.  
  
"Hair and feather of Pegasus, Silver dust, 7 inches."  
  
Helios took the wand and Pegasus's and Unicorns shot out of the wand and former the sign of Capricorn.  
  
"Right again!!! Now for you," said Saski turning to Usagi.  
  
"Feather of Silver Phoenix, moondust and shooting star dust, 9 inches," said Saski as she gave it to Usagi.  
  
It was a nice pure white wand with a carving of the moon on the handle of the wand.  
  
Usagi took the wand and waved it around. Moons and stars shot out of the wand and formed the sign of Cancer.  
  
"Yes!! I got another one right!! That will be 845 yen each thank you," said Saski as they gave her the money.  
  
~Inners – Wands~  
  
They too only had to wait for a few seconds before Saski walked in.  
  
She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with black elbow high gloves. She had blue eyes and she was wearing silver drop star earrings.  
  
"Hello. I am Saski and I'll be choosing your wands for you today. First I have to ask you some questions, which is necessary for me to get your wands. Name your favourite planet, favourite color and star sign."  
  
"Okay um, Sagittarius, Pink and Jupiter," said Mako.  
  
"Virgo, Aqua and Mercury," said Amy.  
  
Aries, Red and Black and Mars," said Rei.  
  
"Libra, Yellow and Red and Venus!" said Mina proudly for some reason.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Hmm. I'll be back in a tick," said Saski as she went into the aisles of wand after writing all that down.  
  
She came back with four wands a minute later.  
  
"Dragon Heartstring, Dust of Mars, 10 inches," said Saski as she gave it to Rei.  
  
Rei took the wand and examined it. It was red with a black handle and the sign of Mars in red on the handle.  
  
Rei waved it and red stars shimmered out of the wand and formed the sign of Aries.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Saski then handed a wand to Ami.  
  
It was aqua with the sign of Mercury carved on the handle.  
  
Ami took it and waved it.  
  
Blue stars shimmered out of the wand and formed the sign of Virgo.  
  
Saski nodded and gave Mako hers.  
  
The wand was pink with the sign of Jupiter in green.  
  
Mako took it and waved it.  
  
Green stars shimmered out of the wand and formed the sign of Sagittarius.  
  
"Yay! Now for you," said Saski as she turned to Mina and gave her, her wand.  
  
It was a nice shade of red with the sign of Venus in yellow on the handle, just like the others.  
  
Mina waved it and yellowy orange stars shimmered out of the wand and formed the sign of Libra.  
  
"Wonderful! That will be 845 yen each thank you," said Saski as she took their money.  
  
~Inners – Robes~  
  
When they got to the Robes room there was a female with green hair standing there.  
  
"Hello my name is Tohru and I'll be your Tailor for today. I'll just get your measurements then you can be on your way."  
  
Tohru measured each of them and told them that they could pick them up tomorrow.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!"  
  
Mamo turned to look at the person who spoke.  
  
"Ohayo Usako!"  
  
"I've got something incredible to tell you!!"  
  
"Really? We should come up to my flat first though," said Mamoru.  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
~Mamoru's Flat~  
  
"So Usako, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"The Senshi and I are going to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!!!" said Usagi as she gave Mamo her letter.  
  
"That's great Usako!! It's really good of you to go to a school so you can learn a different type of magic. It's a good thing that you're going. An opportunity like this doesn't come very easy you know."  
  
"Hai! Guess who else is here!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan and Helios-kun!! They're coming with us to the school!!"  
  
"I would love to see them again, demo, I have to go to America again. Remember last time when I was meant to? Well I have to go again. Gomen," said Mamoru sadly.  
  
"Hai, I understand. Please write everyday so we don't worry about you. If you don't reply in a week then we will know something's wrong, okay? I have to go now. Got to pick up my robes!"  
  
Usagi bent down and kissed Mamoru softly on the lips before skipping out of the room.  
  
"Usako," murmured Mamoru.  
  
~Crown Designer~  
  
"Hello, we're here to pick up our robes," said Mina to Sylia as the rest of her friends walked into the store.  
  
"Hai! Here they are," said Sylia as she took out seven white boxes with post-its on them.  
  
"That will be 845 yen each please."  
  
They handed in all their money and looked at their boxes.  
  
"Ano, can we open them here?" asked Mako.  
  
"If you want. We don't mind."  
  
"Arigato!!"  
  
They each opened their boxes to see their robes. There each had two sets of black robes with their favourite color lining. Mina got two different black robes because she had two different favourite colors and so did all the others who had two favourite colors.  
  
They all looked at them in awe.  
  
"Sugoi!!!" cried Usagi.  
  
They packed them all up after looking at them thoroughly.  
  
"Arigato and Sayonara!!!"  
  
~August 1st~  
  
All the Senshi had slept over at Rei's temple because they knew that if they didn't have a sleep over, then Usagi would make all of them late to the train so here they were.  
  
It was now morning at about 9:30 am and all of the Senshi were up except for their leader.  
  
"How are we going to make Usagi wake up? We've been trying to wake her up for the last half hour!" said Ami.  
  
"Why don't we do the good old fashion way? Pour water on her!" said Artemis.  
  
"Nope. I can't be bothered cleaning up after her," answered Rei. It was after all, her temple.  
  
"Why don't I just scratch her?!" huffed Luna as she walked over to Usagi and scratched her all over her face.  
  
"AIIEEEE!!!!! LUNA!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"If she didn't you would've never gotten up and we would be late for the train. It takes about 45 minutes for us to get there," said Rei.  
  
"Come one Usagi! It's time to get up!!" said Mina.  
  
"And eat the breakfast I made too!" added Mako.  
  
"Yeah! We couldn't start because of you so can we please eat now?" whined Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hai, hai, hai!!!"  
  
So all the Senshi went to the dining area and ate their breakfast.  
  
By now it was 10:00am and was soon time to leave.  
  
Like Rei had said, they we're at the train station in 45 minutes and were now 10.45.  
  
"Where the heck is platform one?! I swear we've looked everywhere!!!" said Mako, getting really frustrated.  
  
"There, there, Mako-chan. I'm sure we'll find it. We better ask someone," said Usagi.  
  
They went to look for a guard or someone to ask.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where platform 1 is?" asked Mina to the guard there.  
  
"Hai. Right down the corridor and then turn left, right then left again and up the stairs."  
  
"Arigato!!"  
  
They then did as the guard said.  
  
Left, eight, left again and up the stairs.  
  
When the finished climbing up the stairs, they saw a brilliant midnight blue train waiting for them with students getting on the train.  
  
"Five minutes until train leaves!!" yelled a guard standing next to the train.  
  
"Come one minna!!" said Chibi-Usa, running onto the train.  
  
"Matte Chibi-Usa-chan!!" yelled Helios after her but it was too late.  
  
SMASH!!  
  
Chibi-Usa as collided with the boy that was about to board the train.  
  
"Watch it you little brat!" sneered the boy with sandy blond hair.  
  
"Gomen," apologized Chibi-Usa. She was about to get up when a girl with brown hair came up behind them.  
  
"Hey!! What are you doing with my boyfriend?!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Liar! I saw what you did! You disgust me!"  
  
"But I swear I didn't do anything!!"  
  
"Pfft, yeah right."  
  
"Hey Amelia. What's happening?" asked a girl with black hair.  
  
"This little firsty brat was trying to take my Tom away from me!" cried Amelia as Amelia faked crying.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!"  
  
"Hey, what's all the commotion, Lucia?" asked a couple of passing girls and boys.  
  
"This brat was trying to steal Tom away from Amelia," answered Lucia.  
  
"You are so low! To even try to pull a stunt like that!!" said one of the girls, pointing her finger at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"But I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!!"  
  
"Fibber."  
  
"Hey! If she didn't do it then she didn't do it!!" said Mako-chan butting in.  
  
"And who are you?" said a snobbish boy.  
  
"That's really none of your business!" said Rei.  
  
"Who the hell asked you?" yelled another boy.  
  
"Hey we didn't do anything! All our friend did we accidentally bump into your friend. That's all! Stop blaming her for things she didn't do!" said Mina.  
  
"She only a little child so stop treating her so harshly!" said Helios.  
  
"What's your problem, white head!" said a boy as she threw a punch at him.  
  
Helios of coarse dodged it.  
  
"What's going on here?" said a deep unfriendly voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to see the guard that was standing next to the train before.  
  
"Sir! They were starting up a fight! They made Amelia cry and hurt Stephen!" said Lucia pointing at the boys had thrown them a punch. Since Helios dodged it, he hit the wall behind him instead.  
  
"Okay then. You seven go and see headmistress after the feast. Now get on the train before it leaves!"  
  
All the students got back on the train, throwing dirty looks at the Senshi.  
  
"Lets go," whispered Usagi as they all got on.  
  
They walked through the train and finally found a compartment at the back of the train so they all settled down in it.  
  
"I don't think magic school is going to be as fun and we thought it was going to be," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"I have found some information on Hikoraki School though. It is exactly like Junior High, Middle High and High School but put all into one. So basically students from 13 to 17 go there to learn magic basically. Their headmistress, Hiroko Yukio, was an Auror before she became a headmistress of a school," said Ami.  
  
"Hang on. What's an Auror?" asked Mako.  
  
"It's like a wizard cop. Also, they have a sister school called Shigo High as well. Hiroaki only allows witches and wizards from the east side of Asia while Shigo High only also witches and wizards from the west side of Asia. Those two schools are the only ones in Asia because there aren't many Russian or Indian witches. Most of the witches in Asia are Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese and Taiwanese. There are other schools all around the world actually; our school is the third best school in the worlds. The best is Hogwarts, then Beauxbatons. Durmstrang was going to be third best school in the world but they mostly only teach Dark Arts."  
  
"Is that all you could find out about it?" asked Mina.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Bong Bing Ding!  
  
"We will be arriving in ten minutes. Please change into your robes and leave your luggage on the train. Thank you."  
  
"We better get changed now," said Rei.  
  
They got changed and got off the train when they were told. They followed the other students to the Great Hall and saw a female teacher holding up a sign 'Freshmen' so they made their way over to her and joined the line behind her.  
  
When all settled down, the teacher told them to follow her into the Hall and form a line for the Sorting.  
  
"Hello everyone to a new year at Hikoraki High! We will be having a wider variety of transfers this year but the more the merrier! To anyone who has forgotten or to the freshmen, no magic will be used in the halls. Let the sorting begin!"  
  
Usagi looked up and the platform that the teacher was standing on and saw a stood with a goblet placed on it.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Aith. I will be your Potions professor and be sorting you into your groups so you can socialize with everyone. There are seven groups and their names are Cherry Blossom, Magnolia, Tsukimisou, Hepatica, Lotus, Camellia and Casablanca. When I call your name out, come up and touch the goblet and you will be sorted into your groups."  
  
"Aino, Minako."  
  
Mina got up onto the platform a shaken by her being first, and touched the goblet. Sparks emitted from it and a piece of paper shot out of it and flew over to Professor Aith.  
  
"Magnolia!"  
  
"Helios."  
  
Many people whispered to each other about him not having a last name.  
  
"Hepatica!"  
  
"Hino, Rei."  
  
"Casablanca!"  
  
"Kino, Makoto."  
  
"Camellia!"  
  
"Mizuno, Ami."  
  
"Lotus!"  
  
"Tsukino, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Cherry Blossom!"  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi."  
  
"Tsukimisou!"  
  
They all glanced at each other sadly. They wanted to be put into the same group but it looked like they couldn't. They were all separated.  
  
After dinner they made their way to the staff table and spoke to the headmistress.  
  
"Headmistress, the guard on the train told us to see you after the feast," said Usagi.  
  
"Ah yes! I remember him telling me that you were in a fight with other children. Go on without me!" said Yukio to them then to the teachers.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Thus they told her the recent events and by the end of the conversation, Yukio fully understood what had gone wrong.  
  
"I understand. Do want to keep this a secret between the eight of us or do you want me to tell the other teachers? They're really nice once you get to know them!"  
  
"Can we keep it a secret for now? We'll tell them when we feel that they should know," said Mina.  
  
"Ok then. You better go off to bed now! You've all got school tomorrow!!"  
  
"So do you miss!!"  
  
"Please! Call me Yukio when we're out of class!! It makes me feels so old!!"  
  
They all laughed at this then trudged off to bed.  
  
Throughout the year, they didn't make any friends and always hung out with each other. The teachers noticed this and asked them what was wrong.  
  
"We're odd," said Helios.  
  
"What do you mean by 'odd'?" asked Professor Llanelli, the Transfiguration professor.  
  
They all sighed and told the teachers about the incidents on the train. The professors frowned. The problem with Amelia's and Tom's family was that they the richest family in the country and could over rule them and could get them all fired.  
  
All they could do was comfort them and give them their company when they were ever lonely.  
  
The Headmistress on the other hand, gave them the password to her office. The gang went up to her office on rare occasions though, which saddened Yukio greatly. She wanted to befriend them and to get to know them more as well.  
  
The Senshi each went back to theirs home in the holidays, which they were grateful for.  
  
Usagi's grades were the lowest and worst in the year and she got teased about it.  
  
The others got teased about their hair and appearance too but they could do nothing about it though.  
  
Before they had left to school, they swore never to touch their powers unless of an emergency.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"We can't ever touch our powers after we set foot in the wizarding world," said Usagi the night before they had to leave.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is our one and only chance we got of living normal lives! This is an opportunity we can't miss. Are you with me or not?"  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, we're with you."  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
At last the year had finally ended and they were allowed to go back home for the summer.  
  
But unknown to them, their next year was going to be much more fun and harder then ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!!! This chapter was supposed to be brief but I got carried away! : P  
  
Okay Hiroko Yukio in English is really Yukio Hiroko. Japanese people use their surnames first then their given names in case anyone forgot or didn't know.  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	2. Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SM.  
  
Character ages in this chapter:  
  
Usagi and Inners: 16  
  
Outers: 17  
  
Setsuna: 25  
  
Hotaru: 13  
  
Helios will be put in third year with Chibi-Usa. Note that he is allowed to turn into his Pegasus form.  
  
Pairings!!!  
  
Usagi/Mamoru because I want to leave them like that.  
  
Makoto/Fred.  
  
Ami/Blaise. You know all Blaise from Slytherin!!  
  
Rei/Harry.  
  
Hermione/Ron.  
  
Minako/George.  
  
Chibi-Usa/Helios because I don't know who else to pair her with and I don't want Helios to be alone!!!  
  
The outers I can't tell you because it will then ruin the surprise but I can tell you that Michiru and Haruka will be together.  
  
Dark Queen Nero  
  
Chapter Two: Beginning of the End  
  
~Second Year for Usagi at school~  
  
"AIEEE!!!! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO MAKE THE TRAIN IN TIME?!" shrieked Usagi.  
  
"Well it's fault for sleeping in!! Look at the time now!!! Its 10:59!!!!" yelled Rei.  
  
"Rei!! Don't be so mean," whined Usagi.  
  
All the others had their hands over their ears to stop the noise.  
  
Dong!!  
  
"Oh crap. It's 11 and the train has left!" said Mako to Mina.  
  
"But I guess we could always teleport there. There's no harm in that, is there?" asked Ami.  
  
"But we promised not to use our powers in order to have a normal life," said Mina.  
  
"Well being a witch isn't exactly normal, is it?" said Chibi-Usa factly.  
  
"Suppose your right."  
  
"I've located the school. We should get there a bit after the other students do at the rate we're going at," said Ami while typing on her compact computer. Mina, Mako, Chibi-Usa and Ami looked up at the fight.  
  
"You're always so lazy! You should get up early for a change!!" yelled Rei.  
  
"Well you should have woken me up!!"  
  
"It's not our responsibility to wake a lazy bum like you!!"  
  
They all sighed and sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey, Ami-chan. I thought you we're going to use your computer anymore," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I just couldn't lock it away. Besides it doesn't really have anything to do with our Senshi magic that much does it? All it does is scan through magic."  
  
"That should be okay I guess," said Mina.  
  
Slide.  
  
"Do you guys know that the train has already left?" asked Helios as he walked in with Luna, Artemis and Diana.  
  
They all sweat dropped at the sight.  
  
"Erm, Usagi, Rei. You do know that we can get there but you're both holding us behind," said Mako.  
  
"Well, we're already late so we might as well not go!" said Rei.  
  
"And we don't really fit in so there's no point," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes but school is school and you can't just skip a whole year!!" said Luna.  
  
"Come on. Lets get our things together, put them in our subspace pocket, change and teleport to school," said Artemis.  
  
They all agreed and put their things in their subspace pocket, changed and joined hands. Luna, Artemis and Diana were in their robes pocket.  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!!"  
  
~School~  
  
They landed in front of the school and gasped at what they saw. The whole school was burnt down to a crisp and there was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, floating right above the school.  
  
"What happened here?" whispered Helios.  
  
"Ami, scan the place for survivors," said Usagi.  
  
Click a click.  
  
"The whole school is in underground secret basement. They're safe but there are some teachers that fought the Death Eaters and are badly injured."  
  
"How do we know its Death Eaters and Voldemort?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The skull. Remember, we learnt that in History," said Mako.  
  
"We should go and get the injured teachers then get the students," said Ami.  
  
"This feels like old times," said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, saving people. But this is saving people in a different way," said Rei.  
  
"Okay there are seven teachers that fought and are now stunned and injured or conscious and mortally injured. We should go and find them. Helios, you should turn into your Pegasus form and look for them. We should transform into our sailor forms so we can look for them more thoroughly," said Ami.  
  
Helios nodded, transformed and flew away in search for the teachers.  
  
The others also nodded.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"W-what's happening? Why can't we transform?!" cried out Usagi.  
  
"It's doesn't matter right now! We have to go and find the teachers. We can deal with this problem later!!" said Artemis.  
  
They all finally agreed and split up.  
  
Almost an hour later they had all gathered the teachers. Helios was now back in human form, Rei and Mako went to get the children and the remaining teachers.  
  
Yukio was the only one who wasn't injured as bad as the others and was also conscious.  
  
"What happened, Professor?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I don't know. It was dinner and I sensed something was coming so I ordered the students to go to the secret underground basement. About ten minutes after they were inside, Death Eaters and Dementers out of now where and started destroying the school. The battle went on for half an hour or so until they then left with laughter."  
  
"It's okay Professor. We're getting help right now," said Usagi.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm contacting the Magic Hospital if there is one," said Ami.  
  
"But, there aren't any magic hospital for miles. There aren't really any careers you can do as a witch or wizard here so most people go to Europe, England mostly, to find jobs."  
  
"I'll contact St. Mungo's Hospital. Even though it's in England, they can always get here by magic."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
In half an hour the place was secure with Healers and Aurors from the England Ministry of Magic.  
  
"You should go home. This place isn't secure for you little children," said an Arour.  
  
Mako was about to protest but the others dragged her away.  
  
~The next day-Hino Temple~  
  
"Now what?" asked Mina.  
  
"We can't go to school anymore because, well, it's destroyed," said Ami sadly as she read a book.  
  
"I guess we can skip the year I suppose," said Rei.  
  
"Yay!" said Mako and Usagi.  
  
"You shouldn't be happy. The school is destroyed and now we don't know what to do with these wands we have," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I guess we can return to the future now since there's nothing else we can do," said Helios.  
  
"I don't think so. Ami-chan, you said that there were other magic schools besides ours, right? Well maybe we can go there instead. There's no way I'm going to let you not go to school anymore," said Luna.  
  
"Luna!" whined Usagi.  
  
Then suddenly their newspaper materialized out of thin air.  
  
"I was wondering when we were going to get our copy," said Rei as she read the front page.  
  
YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKS!  
  
The Dark Lord attacked both Shigo and Hikoraki School in Asia. Luckily, there were none left dead after their raid. All students from both schools will be transferred to Durmstrang, Beauxbatons or Hogwarts. The headmasters have agreed to this and have gladly allowed the students to attend their school. There are two positions open for Hogwarts among their staff and two teachers, one from each school, will go there to make sure their students are fitting in well.  
  
"NOOO!!! We still have to go to school!!!!" wept Usagi.  
  
"I wonder what school we'll go to," said Ami.  
  
"I hope we don't split up again like last time," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
Helios nodded.  
  
"I agree. I couldn't protect most of the time. I apologize," said Helios.  
  
"Iie, it's okay!"  
  
"I wonder when our letters will come," wondered Rei aloud.  
  
"They better come soon. I wanna know where we're put in!" said Mako.  
  
As soon as Makoto finished her sentence, an owl swooped in and dropped seven letters before them.  
  
"Why are there owls here? I didn't know there were even any in Japan let alone Asia," said Ami.  
  
"I didn't know you could use them as a deliverer. Cool!" said Minako, while Rei picked up a letter.  
  
"Hey look at this! It has my names on it with the exact location we're at right now!!" said Rei as she showed everyone.  
  
"Rei Hino Fire reading Room Hino Temple Tokyo, Japan"  
  
"Okay then. This is just freaky now," said Mina.  
  
"Hey look. We all have letters!" said Helios while handing them all out.  
  
Usagi opened hers and read through it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor. (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Tsukino, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the necessary equipment in London, England, at Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron. If you need any help, please ask anyone at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Gee, their letters are sure formal," said Usagi with a sweat drop.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mako.  
  
"I'm assuming that you're all going to Hogwarts?" asked Chibi-Usa hopefully.  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
"Yes and now we have to go to England! I've always wanted to go to England and now I have an excuse," said Amy with starry eyes.  
  
"Ami.........chan?"  
  
"We better go ask permission from our parents yet again," said Usagi.  
  
"HAI!!"  
  
~Tsukino Residence~  
  
"Okaa-san!! We're home!!!" said Chibi-Usa and Usagi together.  
  
"Oh my poor dear babies!!!! I'm so glad your safe!!!" cried Ikuko as she gave them both big bear hugs at the same time.  
  
"Okaa-san!! Must breathe!!"  
  
"I heard that your school was under attack by a dark wizard. I'm so glad your okay. But I also heard that you were the ones who contacted the wizard hospital and that you were late!!! Explain!!"  
  
"Well er, you see."  
  
"We kinda of um."  
  
"Lost track of time and like yeah."  
  
"So yeah!"  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter as long as you're both safe!!"  
  
"By the way mum," started Usagi.  
  
"Can we go to Hogwarts?" they both asked at the same time with teary, pleading eyes.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. Besides, how do I know that you won't get attacked again?"  
  
"Well Ami did say that Hogwarts has the best academic and was the safest place there is so yeah!!"  
  
"Okay then dear! I don't see why not!!"  
  
"Did we mention that it in England?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"England?! Okay."  
  
Chibi-Usa and Usagi sweat dropped.  
  
"TO ENGLAND!!!"  
  
~A Couple Weeks Later~  
  
They were all now packed with money and clothes as well as wand and were now ready to board the plane, which was going to leave in five minutes.  
  
"We're going to England! I haven't been there since my Sailor V days," said Mina dreamily.  
  
"Mina, stop bragging," said Rei.  
  
"We better board now so we can beat the crowd," said Ami.  
  
"I don't know why we have to be in your bags though," said Artemis.  
  
"Papa! Would you rather ride in the back of the plane with the others animals while being locked in a cage?" asked Diana.  
  
Artemis shivered.  
  
"Lets go!!" said Usagi.  
  
Thus, they all boarded the plane and took their seats.  
  
They got to England a couple of hours later.  
  
"WE'RE IN ENGLAND!!!"  
  
"We better go to the Leaky Cauldron and find Diagon Alley now," said Ami.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~One Hour and a Half Later~  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" Rei cried out in frustration.  
  
"We've search the whole city a million time and we can't find it!! Where the hell is it!!!" yelled Mako.  
  
"Um guys," started Usagi but was cut off by Mina.  
  
"Maybe this Dumbledor dude is false and he leading us on a wild goose chase!!"  
  
"I highly doubt it Minako. I scanned it and the letter was pretty real to me," said Ami.  
  
"Guys!!! Is this it?" asked Usagi after she got their attention.  
  
They all looked at the tiny, grubby-looking pub with the sign saying 'Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
"I'm starting to believe Mina now. It's a pub for Christ sake!!" said Rei.  
  
Something caught Helios's eye but when he turned around, he didn't see anything so he when back to the situation at hand.  
  
'I could have sworn I felt someone or something watching us,' thought Helios.  
  
"Let's go in. We'll never know if it's really Leaking Cauldron we've be looking for unless we go in and see for ourselves!!" said Chibi-Usa as she ran if, leaving behind Helios.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!!"  
  
They ran in after her.  
  
Unknown to them, there were four figures watching them. One with straight marine blue shoulder length hair, another with wavy dark blond hair that went just below the shoulders, another with long straight black hair with blue highlights and last a lady in her twenties with short straight black hair and green highlights. They were all females and watching on sadly.  
  
~Inside the Leaky Cauldron~  
  
"I don't see an alley anywhere," whispered Helios to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Maybe we should ask," she suggested.  
  
"Ok," whispered Usagi.  
  
Before when they entered, all the customers fell silent and stared at the people who just came in. you would too if you saw a girl with pink hair, another with long blond hair put up in the weirdest hair style, one with blue hair and a boy with whitish silver hair.  
  
"Ahh! You must be the transfers from Japan!! Do you need any assistance for your needs?" asked a gigantic man with a wild and untangled beard.  
  
"........."  
  
They were all silent from this man that was standing in front of them. He was gigantic to heavens sake!!  
  
"My name's Hagrid and this is Hermione, Harry and Ron here!" said the man revealing three young adults behind him smiling at them.  
  
"We could use some help," Helios spoke up.  
  
"We need to get to Diagon Alley but we can't seem to find it," said Chibi- Usa.  
  
"Okay then! Follow me!!" said Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid lead them into a small, walled courtyard.  
  
"What are we doing here for? I don't exactly see an alley anywhere," said Mako.  
  
Hagrid and the golden trio chuckled.  
  
"No silly, it's behind the wall," said Hermione.  
  
"How are we going to get there? It's stone after all!" said Usagi as the others laughed nervously.  
  
"So it seems," said Hagrid as he tapped the bricks in a sequence with his umbrella.  
  
Before their eyes, the wall wriggled and opened up into the entrance of what looked like to them a long, small, twisted street with shops all wedged together.  
  
"Sugoi!!!" said Usagi and Mina as they ran through the entrance they were at and down the alley to explore.  
  
"Matte Usagi! Mina!! You could at least say thank you to Hagrid!!" yelled Rei as she stomped after them.  
  
"Rei, you didn't say thank you either," said Mako as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you for showing us the way. We'll be fine for now," said Ami as she bowed.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay? If not you could always ask the bartender if you could rent a couple of rooms for you to share," said Ron.  
  
"That would be nice. Arigato," said Helios as he bowed and walked off.  
  
"Hey Helios-kun!! Wait up! Bye! See you around!!" said Chibi-Usa as she too ran into the alley.  
  
"We better go and catch up to them or else they will be lost and cause a scene. I can feel it," said Ami as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah. Bye!!" said Mako as she and Ami waved to them and ran off to find the others.  
  
"Weird bunch," said Harry as he walked off.  
  
The others didn't say anything because they knew that he was still adjusting to Sirius's death.  
  
They all sighed sadly as they walked after him.  
  
~SM gang~  
  
Mako and Ami finally caught up with the others in front of Gringotts bank.  
  
"Took you all long enough," said Mina.  
  
"You were the ones who just ran off without even saying goodbye!" said Rei.  
  
"Rei, you didn't either," said Helios.  
  
"Besides, we realized that you need wizards money to buy things and we don't have that, only yen!" said Usagi.  
  
"Come on. Lets go in before it gets dark," said Ami while she looked at her watch. It said 3:00pm.  
  
"We well were but.........have you guys even read the message on the doors?!" said Mina.  
  
They all looked up at the doors to see a little message.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take a heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Our old magic community wasn't as frightening," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
The others nodded in agreement but went in anyways.  
  
Inside, they saw about a hundred goblins working. Usagi and Chibi-Usa squeaked.  
  
They quickly walked up to the front desk, with Rei in the lead.  
  
"Excuse me," said Rei.  
  
The goblin looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We would like to make five new accounts."  
  
"Do you have any money to put into your account?"  
  
"Yep!!" said Chibi-Usa as she took out a briefcase from her subspace pocket and put it on the desk.  
  
The goblin opened it and his eyes grew big as saucepans.  
  
Inside were jewels and coins gleaming in the light.  
  
Usagi, Mako, Mina, Ami and Rei's eyes grew big as well.  
  
"C-Chibi-Usa-chan, where exactly did you get this from?" asked Ami while the others was afraid to know the answer.  
  
"Okaa-san of coarse!!! Who else?"  
  
"I can't believe I actually do this in the future," mumbled Usagi.  
  
"I too have my own briefcase from Elysion," said Helios as he took out a briefcase out of thin air and opened it.  
  
All their eyes got even bigger.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"How can you carry all this around and not tell us?!" said Usagi.  
  
"Now, now Usagi. Just because you are broke doesn't mean the rest of us are," said Rei as she took out a VERY thick bundle of notes.  
  
The others did the same.  
  
"Who said I was broke? I got lots too!!!" said Usagi as too pulled out the same amount.  
  
Then the goblin decided now was the time to interrupt them so he cleared his throat.  
  
"Follow me and I will transfer your money to Wizards money."  
  
They nodded and followed him as another goblin took his place.  
  
"Since yen is more expensive here, you will get a lot of money to but your things."  
  
They now had to go in a cart going to their empty vaults but Usagi and Chibi-Usa was getting quite sick because the cart was speeding away really fast.  
  
Finally they arrived at five empty vaults. So they go out of the cart and walked to their vaults while Usagi and Chibi-Usa got out a bit shaken.  
  
The goblin took out five keys and opened the vaults one by one then gave them their keys.  
  
"Put you money in the vault."  
  
The obeyed.  
  
The goblin then waved his hand and all their money turned into gold, silver and bronze coins.  
  
"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver sickles into a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts into a Sickle."  
  
Seven bags of money flew out of the vaults and into their hands while the vaults door slammed closed.  
  
They walked back to the cart silently, got in and zoomed all the way back to the entrance.  
  
Usagi looked at her key and saw a number engraved in it. 21035.  
  
"Do not loose that key, if you do you will not get you money out now leave!!!"  
  
They all quickly exited the building.  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Mina.  
  
Ami took out her list and examined it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.  
  
Uniform: Sixth year transfer students will require:  
  
1: Three sets of plain work robes (Black).  
  
2: One plain point hat (Black) for daywear.  
  
3: One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).  
  
4: One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings).  
  
5: One set of dress robes for formal occasions.  
  
Books: Spells for the Sixth Years by Miranda Goshawk  
  
History of Magic Vol.6 by Batilda Begot  
  
Transfiguration grade six by Amiel Waters  
  
Muggle Studies for the Unfamiliar by Mercury Waters  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Advance Potions by Arsenis Biol  
  
Herbology set 6 by Venessa Vine  
  
Arithmacy grade 6 by Anna Brictick  
  
One Thousand Magical Beasts and how to tame them by Iris Cesium  
  
Divination: The Inner Eye by Ruthuim Bery  
  
Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts by Selena Iridium  
  
Advanced Guide of Astronomy by Rubidium Star  
  
Equipment:  
  
1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set of brass scales  
  
Quill, Parchment and Ink  
  
Advanced Potions Ingredients Set  
  
If in Quiddich or want to play Quiddich, 1 broomstick  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
"These letters get more and more formal each time I read it," said Ami after a while.  
  
The others looked up from their own letters.  
  
"We better go to the books store we passed earlier," said Ami.  
  
The others sweat dropped as she led the way.  
  
"Ami-chan!! Can you forget about books for one day?" whined Usagi as the others followed her.  
  
They walked up to where Ami was standing and looked up at the sign.  
  
It said Flourish and Blotts.  
  
They entered the shop but only to enter a very big crowd.  
  
"What's with the crowd?" asked Mako to a female.  
  
"Last minute shopping! School does in fact start in a week you know!!" said the female as she ran out of the store with her paid things.  
  
"We better go and get our books before they run out," said Helios.  
  
"I don't think they do run out of supplies," said Mina with a sweat drop.  
  
They pushed their way through the crowd and finally got to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me," said Ami.  
  
"Yes dear? Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Um yes. We're transfers."  
  
"OK then, just give me your sheet and I'll go and get your books."  
  
Ami handed hers in because they all had the same books to get while Chibi- Usa handed in hers because she and Helios was in a different year from them.  
  
After a while, the lady can back with floating seven piles of books and dropped them in front of them.  
  
"That will be 20 galleons per set."  
  
They all handed in their money and left the shop.  
  
"Where to next?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The robe shop!!" said Mina as she dashed away to Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
They all followed her to the shop only to find out.........it was next door.  
  
Inside they saw Minako looking through a whole stack of robes of all colors.  
  
"Minako-chan. what exactly are you doing?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Well the sign does say 'Dress Robes', doesn't it? I want to find the one I want before they're all gone!!"  
  
They all thought for a while before joining her.  
  
A couple of minutes later they all found one they liked but realized that it was either too small or too big for them.  
  
"Helios, why don't you have one?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"They're dresses. I'm a male."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Not exactly," said a voice, which surprised the all.  
  
They all turned to see a smiling witch behind the counter.  
  
"You must be transfers from Asia."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well then, I better get your measurements so I can make your robes then I'll go and adjust your Dress Robes into your size. Now sir, you too have to get dress robes."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Everyone in the Wizarding community wears dress robes! Even men so you won't be embarrassed! Now go and choose your robe!!"  
  
Helios slumped over to the rack and flicked through it while Madam Milkin took the others measurements.  
  
A couple of seconds later, Helios went to Madam Milkin with a Dress robe in Light blue.  
  
Madam Milkin took him measurements and went into the back.  
  
"I don't see why I can't wear my priest robes."  
  
"Yes but if you wear them then your horn will become visible," said Chibi- Usa.  
  
"Well at least Hikoraki let males wear suits instead of dresses."  
  
"But they're not dresses though," said Mina.  
  
Helios was about to reply when Madam Milkin came back with seven boxes. They weren't as pretty as the one from Crown Designer but they were still good.  
  
"That will be seven Galleons each thank you."  
  
They paid and left the shop.  
  
After that, they went shopping for their things all day. From Cauldron Shop, to get their cauldrons obviously, to the Apothecary to get their Potions kit and phials. They then went to the Magical Instruments store to get their telescope and scales. They finally went to the stationery shop to buy their Ink, Quills and Parchment.  
  
"I didn't know that there was a ice cream parlor!! Come on Minna-san!!!" said Usagi as she ran into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Can I have one strawberry with raspberry jelly on top!!"  
  
"Usagi, it's 5:30. We should be getting a room soon," said Ami.  
  
"And we need to sort out that issue we all have," said Rei clearly irritated.  
  
"What issue?"  
  
"You know the 'issue'! The one about planets and henshins," said Mako.  
  
"Ooh that issue! Can I get this ice-cream then we'll be off?"  
  
"Suppose."  
  
"Here you go! That will be two galleons and seven sickles," said the lady at the counter as she hand Usagi's ice cream to her.  
  
"Hai," said Usagi as she paid the lady.  
  
"Thank you. Next please!!"  
  
They walked out of the parlor and Usagi looked up at the sky. It was still light out but it was still a bit dark. The cloud wasn't normal white, they were a nice purple pinky could along with the sky and you could see the moon and some stars. In other words, it was very pretty.  
  
They continued walking and went into the pub. It was still as dark as when they had come in the first time.  
  
Minako went up to the bartender just like Hagrid had said.  
  
"Excuse me but we were wondering if you have any rooms available. You see a guy named Hagrid said that we could rent rooms here but we weren't really sure you see! Since we're from overseas and transfers and all, we kinda unfamiliar about what you all do here and everything and so-"  
  
Rei slapped her hand over Mina's mouth to shut her up.  
  
"Minako! You're babbling!!!"  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
Tom just looked on in amusement and finally cleared his throat.  
  
"Actually we do have some rooms for you all. Hagrid came and told me about you seven and asked to reserve some rooms for you because you're new and all. I've reserved four rooms so you'll have to share. Two per room and one will sleep alone. I'm presuming you, young man," said tom pointing to Helios.  
  
Helios nodded.  
  
"Four rooms are okay. Thank you," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"No problem! Here are your keys and enjoy your stay!!"  
  
They all trudged up the stair and finally cam up to their rooms.  
  
"We'll all meet in Helios's room in half an hour so we can discuss the issues, hai?" said Usagi.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Rei and Ami shared the first room while Mina and Mako stayed in the second one. Usagi and Chibi-Usa stay in the next and Helios stayed in the last.  
  
Half an hour later, like planned, they were all in Helios's room.  
  
"Why can't we transform?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Take out your pens and broaches so we can take a look. There may be something wrong with them," said Luna.  
  
They each took their pens out only to find that they weren't in their supers form but in their star form and Usagi's Eternal broach has changed back into her Supers' broach but Chibi-Usa's broach hadn't changed.  
  
"Why did they change?" asked Usagi a bit shaken that she couldn't transform into her Eternal form.  
  
"I think we know why," said Artemis.  
  
"Your henshin pens and Usagi's broach changed because you all haven't used them for over a year. If you didn't even try to use them before, they would have eventually gone back to their first state. If you hadn't even noticed their activity, your powers would have been gone by next year," said Luna.  
  
"Why can't I transform but my broach is still in the same form?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Actually, your powers would have gone to your very first state by next week. You all better transform now before your powers go even weaker," Diana.  
  
They all nodded and concentrated real hard.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!!"  
  
The room was eloped in bright light as they all transformed. It was a good thing that Artemis and Luna had put a spell on the room so that no one would be able to see or hear anything out of the ordinary.  
  
When the light cleared, all six Senshi was standing there.  
  
"Well, now that you have transformed and stopped your power from decreasing, you best dehenshin and go to sleep. It's been a long day," said Luna.  
  
They all nodded and trotted off to bed to a good night's sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going to give you all names of the Senshi's that will be appearing in this fanfic.  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon  
  
Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Mercury  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
  
Sailor Venus  
  
Sailor Neptune  
  
Sailor Uranus  
  
Sailor Pluto  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
Sailor Star Fighter  
  
Sailor Star Healer  
  
Sailor Star Maker  
  
Sailor Kakyuu/Princess Kakyuu/ Sailor Fireball  
  
Sailor Cosmos  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren  
  
Sailor Lead Crow  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko  
  
Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion  
  
Sailor Galaxia  
  
Sailor Lethe  
  
Sailor Mnemosyne  
  
Sailor Chi  
  
Sailor Phi  
  
Sailor Deimos/Rei's Crows  
  
Sailor Phobos/Rei's Crows  
  
Sailor Chaos/Chaos  
  
Sailor Jun Jun  
  
Sailor Ves Ves  
  
Sailor Palla Palla  
  
Sailor Cere Cere  
  
Cauldron Guardian/Guardian Cosmos  
  
A couple are from Comics by the way.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	3. Train Ride and Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
The Dark Queen  
  
Chapter Three: Train Ride and Sorting  
  
~Train Ride~  
  
Usagi and gang were now sitting in a compartment at the very end of the train and were talking to Artemis, Luna and Diana.  
  
It was a wonder how they even got on it on time what with the barrier and all!  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Usagi!! Get UP!!!!" yelled Rei for the ten millionth time.  
  
It was 10am in the morning and if they didn't hurry, then they would miss the train.  
  
"Don't wanna go to school this year!!"  
  
*Knock, Knock!*  
  
"Yes?" called back Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Just to let you all know that you should really start getting breakfast and go to the platform!!" said Tom through the door.  
  
"BREAKFAST?!?!"  
  
Well Usagi was finally awake and stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Would have never thought of that," said Luna.  
  
Downstairs, Usagi was gobbling away all the food before the others had even arrived there.  
  
"Usagi! Don't be such a pig!!" said Rei from the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's not my fault Rei!! I love this food!!!"  
  
They all sighed and went down so they could eat.  
  
By the time they were done, it was 10:30.  
  
"We should go and get a Taxi," said Mako.  
  
They all ran upstairs, grabbed their things, put it in their subspace pocket and went back down to meet their cab.  
  
By the time they had got to the Kings Cross Station, it was 10:50.  
  
They quickly got off the train and ran to the platform. The only problem is that...they couldn't find it.  
  
They looked everywhere and by the time they had given up, it was 10:55.  
  
They were now standing between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Where in god damn world is the stupid platform?!" Rei cried out at last after their searches.  
  
"Maybe it's like Diagon Alley. This place does seem to cloak their magic a lot more thorough then ours," said Helios.  
  
"I think it will be tad bit too obvious if a whole bunch of students tap bricks on a wall and it opens up to be a platform!" said Mina as she leaned to the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
Minako had just fell right through it.  
  
"Mina-chan!!! Are you all right?!" said Usagi as she ran through the wall as well.  
  
The others just sweat dropped.  
  
"At least we know how to get on the platform!" said Ami as she and the others walked through the wall.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"I wonder what Hogwarts is like," said Diana.  
  
"Well according to this, it should be a very exciting school," said Ami not looking up from her book, Hogwarts, A History.  
  
Slide.  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't know anyone was in this compartment," said the girl from the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione.  
  
"Hey I know you! You and your friends helped us get into Diagon Alley!!" said Mako.  
  
"It's okay, you can sit here with us," said Mina.  
  
"Thanks. Um, can Harry Ron and his sister sit here too?"  
  
"Sure!" said Ami.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked in with Harry, Ron and a bright red headed girl following. They sat down opposite of them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hi! My name's Mina Aino and these are my friends."  
  
"I'm Makoto Kino but you can just call me Mako."  
  
"Rei Hino."  
  
"Chibi-Usa Tsukino!"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Ami Mizuno."  
  
"Helios."  
  
"I read that book when I first came here too!" said Hermione pointing at the book.  
  
"Ami here loves to read and carries a textbook where ever she went back at junior high," said Mako.  
  
"And she got top marks!" said Mina.  
  
"Except for that one time with Mercurious! We kept on getting the tops marks!!!" stressed Ami.  
  
"Ami, that time I think you went crazy."  
  
"I think I'm going to be great friends with you!" said Hermione.  
  
"We think so too," said Ginny.  
  
"So, have you ever heard of Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um, no. Why?" asked Rei.  
  
"You haven't!"  
  
"Ron don't be so rude!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! They haven't heard!!!"  
  
"Oh, here it is! There's a whole page on you Harry!" said Ami holding up the book.  
  
"There's a page on him?! Wow! I didn't know they had a page on you! Must a be a new edition," said Hermione.  
  
Harry just kept quiet and kept on looking at the ground.  
  
Slide.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty and his little Fan Club."  
  
"Shove it Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
Malfoy ignored him and turned to face Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Allying yourself with kiddies now are you?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not a kiddie!!!!" fumed Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I can tell that your new members are mudbloods."  
  
"Mudbloods?!" yelled Mako.  
  
"Yeah, people who don't know anything!"  
  
A vein popped out of the SM gang.  
  
"How dare you call us mudbloods. Our blood is more purer than yours will ever be," whispered Helios.  
  
"Purer then mine? Yeah right oldie!"  
  
"He's not old!" yelled Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Well not too old, if you know what I mean," whispered Mina to Usagi as she nodded.  
  
Harry heard this and was now wondering.  
  
"What about the white hair then?"  
  
"I was born this way," said Helios.  
  
"Pft! Yeah right mudbloods!"  
  
"I'll show you!" said Mako as she punched him out of the compartment and closed the door.  
  
"I don't think we should've done that. What if we get in trouble?!" stressed Hermione.  
  
"We won't."  
  
"So what's your name, kitty?" said Ginny while patting Diana.  
  
"Her name's Diana," said Chibi-Usa  
  
"And this is Luna and Artemis," said Usagi.  
  
"I've never seen cats with a moon on their forehead," said Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Oh uh, it's something we did at Japan by accident," said Mina.  
  
The HP gang nodded in understandment.  
  
"So what year are you going to be in?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"We're all in sixth year except for Chibi-Usa and Helios, they'll be in third year," said Usagi.  
  
"How about you?" said Rei.  
  
"Sixth year but Ginny's in fifth," said Ron.  
  
They were about to continue their conversation when a voice echoed throughout the train.  
  
"We will be arriving in ten minutes. Please put on your robes and leave your luggage on the train. It will be transferred into the school."  
  
"We better get changed," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, where are all your things?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh we shrunk them and put it in our pockets!" said Ami.  
  
They knew that no one that didn't know about the Sailor Senshi was to know about their subspace pocket.  
  
The HP gang nodded.  
  
They took turns changing then all settled back in the compartment.  
  
The train stopped and everyone got off.  
  
"We'll be right behind you! We just need to leave our luggage on the train!" said Mako.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded but Harry was already making his way over to the carriages.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Chibi-Usa to Ginny.  
  
"Oh you see, Voldemort kinda killed his godfather and he really loved him so he's really sad," said Ginny before the HP gang left.  
  
"Poor Harry," said Rei as the others look out their luggage and left the train.  
  
"Firs' years and transfers, ova' ere'!!!" boomed Hagrid.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" said Usagi.  
  
"Hello there! I remember you! I helped you and your friends to Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Hey, what are those things?" asked Chibi-Usa pointing to the ghost like creatures.  
  
"You can see them?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, so what. I bet you all can!"  
  
"Well I can," said Ami.  
  
"Same here," said Mako.  
  
"Me too!" said Usagi.  
  
"Us too," said Mina indicating her, Rei and Helios.  
  
"They're Thestrals. They pull the carriages to Hogwarts. Only people who have seen death can see them."  
  
"That explains then."  
  
"You've seen death?"  
  
"Yes, throughout our life."  
  
Hagrid felt really sorry for them now.  
  
"We better get going," said Rei.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" asked Usagi once they were on the boats.  
  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Rei and Helios were on one while Mina, Ami and Mako shared with two other first year students.  
  
"I don't think we should've come here," said Rei.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this. We haven't even asked Setsuna about this. She does know more than we do."  
  
"Then that would mean," started Helios.  
  
"We would have to use our powers sooner or later," finished Usagi.  
  
"I guess we can't run from it," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You'll be getting' ya firs' look at Hogwarts in a moment," boomed Hagrid's voice.  
  
Usagi looked up and saw a beautiful castle. She gaped and looked over at Chibi-Usa. She too was gaping.  
  
"That's the castle!" whispered Rei to Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Ami.  
  
"Are you sure that something bad might happen Rei? This is our school!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"It may been attacked later. We better keep our senses alert."  
  
"It's just like old times," said Usagi.  
  
The boats came to a stop and all the students got out.  
  
Mina,Ami and Mako rushed over to Usagi and others.  
  
"Can you believe it?! We're going to practically live in it!!" said Mina, joyfully.  
  
"I bet their kitchen is real big and their greenhouse too!!" said Mako.  
  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Ano, wouldn't they have plants that are real? As in that can walk and talk and make horrible noise?" asked Ami.  
  
"Aw, it can't be that bad!"  
  
The rest of the gang was still not sure of how Mako would act when they get into the castle. They had heard that the greenhouses were REALLY big.  
  
They all walked into the castle to notice that some pictures moved and so did the coats of armour.  
  
"Everything here sure likes to be alive," whispered Helios.  
  
"Yeah," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"First years Hagrid?"  
  
Usagi looked up. A stern looking witch wearing emerald robes and a pointed witches hat was standing on top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall!" said Hagrid.  
  
"I'll take it from here then. Follow me."  
  
She turned around and walked up the stairs. The first years shrugged and followed her.  
  
They walked up stair after stair until they reached a large set or doors. McGonagall turned around.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Behind this door is the Great Hall where the sorting will be held. There are four houses named after their founders. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. During your stay here, your housemates will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose you points.  
  
The sorting will begin momentarily. Stay here and smarten yourselves up while I'm gone."  
  
McGonagall left.  
  
"I wonder how you get sorted," pondered Chibi-Usa.  
  
The girls decided to spook out Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I heard that you have to undergo a test! A most fearful one too!!" spooked out Mako in Japanese hoping not to scare the other students.  
  
"I read that you have to tackle down a beast and show your greatest powers, from there on the headmaster would decide where you would go in," said Ami. [Japanese]  
  
"That's right! And if you failed, you would be thrown you of the school," said Rei. [Japanese]  
  
"And if you just make it in and you're weak, you get teased by most of the students," said Mina. [Japanese]  
  
Usagi, believing everything she hears, got totally spooked out.  
  
"R-really?" said Usagi. [Japanese]  
  
"Lies," said Helios. [Japanese]  
  
"Aww! You ruined all the fun!" whined Mina. [Japanese]  
  
Creak.  
  
The doors open wide and Professor McGonagall was standing at the doorway.  
  
"We're ready for you," said McGonagall.  
  
The students walked into the Hall and gasped or gaped.  
  
There were floating candles and a sky like ceiling!  
  
"Sugoi!" whispered Usagi.  
  
She then turned to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny waving at them. They waved back.  
  
"When I call out your names you will put on the hat and you will be sorted. The transfer students will go first"  
  
Chibi-Usa and Usagi sweat dropped.  
  
'That's all you do,' thought Chibi-Usa.  
  
'I'm going to have to tell the girls off for this,' thought Usagi.  
  
"Aino, Minako."  
  
Mina walked up to the stool and sat down, soon there was a hat on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled out the hat before anything could happen.  
  
"Helios."  
  
'You are very weird. Oh? What's this? You want to protect your friend. You are very loyal indeed.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Hino, Rei"  
  
Rei walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
'You can tell the future I see.'  
  
Before she could respond the hat yelled out "GRYFINDOR!"  
  
"Kino, Mako."  
  
Lita put on the hat and it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Mitchiko, Yamaziha."  
  
A girl with straight marine blue shoulder length hair put on the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Mitchiko, Yukino."  
  
Another girl put on the hat. She had wavy dark blond hair that went just below the shoulders.  
  
"GRYFFINOR!"  
  
"Mizuno, Ami."  
  
'Smart but brave.'  
  
"GRYFFINOR!"  
  
"Tsukino, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi."  
  
'Gryffindor is the definite place for you.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yomiko, Arashi."  
  
A girl with long straight black hair with blue highlights put on the hat.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Mitchiko sisters looked real surprised.  
  
Next the first years were sorted and Dumbledor's speech was now being said.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The forest on the side of the grounds is the Forbidden Forest and is of coarse forbidden! All the items that have been banned are posted outside Mr. Filch's office and please welcome our new transfer students! Please welcome them warmly in our country. There is a new DADA teacher from Japan, Professor Hakari Akizuki! Also there will be a new Muggle Study Teacher! Professor Yukio Hiroko! Also, as you know from your lists, for third years and up, Muggle Studies is compulsory. There is also a Ministry of Magic representative to make sure the transfer students are safe. I'm sure you all know Dolores Umbridge. They will arrive shortly," said Dumbledor.  
  
The hall was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.  
  
Seconds passed and whispering started among the students and the teachers. It looked like the teachers didn't know about this.  
  
Creak.  
  
The doors opened to reveal Umbridge, a lady with short straight black hair with green highlights and Yukio Hiroko.  
  
"Ah, they have arrived! This is the new DADA Professor, Hakari Akizuki along with our Muggle Study Professor, Yukio Hiroko and you all know, Dolores Umbridge," said Dumbledor.  
  
Akizuki took a seat next Snape while Yukio and Umbridge took a seat next to Trelawney.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared on the tables and Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Mako looked like they were in heaven.  
  
"Sugoi!!" they all said in unison.  
  
"If this much food appears every meal time, you won't be able to study properly!!" said Ami.  
  
"Come on Ami! Lighten up!" said Mako.  
  
Ami started bickering with Mako.  
  
"It's like there's two Hermione's!!!" said Ron.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing!"  
  
"Hi! We're Fred and George Weasley, Ronnikins bigger brothers!!" said the twin together.  
  
"Yes older brothers who have repeated a year at Hogwarts because you failed to complete last year!!" said Hermione.  
  
Usagi looked beside her and saw the two other transfer students. Yukino and Yamaziha Mitchiko.  
  
"Hi! My name's Usagi Tsukino!"  
  
The two girls looked at her alarmed.  
  
"Um is anything wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, it's just that nobody has really spoken to us except for our friends. One is in Slytherin, Arashi Yomiko, and the other is a teacher. Hakari Akizuki," said Yukino.  
  
"And we heard that rivalry is shone between Gryffindor and Slytherin so now we don't really have that many people to talk to now," said Yamaziha.  
  
"Hey, why don't you hang out with us?" said Usagi.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all! Hey guys! I want you to meet Yukino and Yamaziha Mitchiko!"  
  
"Hi! My name's Mina Aino."  
  
"I'm Chibi-Usa Tsukino!"  
  
"Rei Hino."  
  
"Mako Kino!"  
  
"I'm Ami Mizuno!"  
  
"Helios."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" said Yukino.  
  
"What year are you going to be in?" asked Ami.  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Same here!" said Mako.  
  
"What year are you going to be in, Chibi-Usa, Helios?"  
  
"We're going to be in third."  
  
"Our friends that's in Slytherin will be in that year too!" said Yukino.  
  
"Oh good! I'm glad we're not alone."  
  
"Um, Chibi-Usa," started Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something you should know."  
  
"There's rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We don't talk to each other. We don't have anything to do with each other!" fumed Ron.  
  
"People in Slytherin hate us and we hate them," said Ginny.  
  
"But can't we talk to them?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"We can't. They are horrible and mean to us and we do mini duels in DADA sometimes."  
  
"The most horrible Slytherin is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And he's the guy from the train right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And it looks to me you can't even go near her," said Harry, pointing to the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco Malfoy was talking to Arashi.  
  
Chibi-Usa was crestfallen.  
  
"I still don't see why rivalries are so important in this place," said Helios as he went back to staring at the food.  
  
~Slytherin Table~  
  
"I can't believe that most of the students went into Gryffindor!" said Draco.  
  
"Well at least we got one girl," said Pansy.  
  
Draco looked down and the end of the table.  
  
Arashi was sitting alone and the end of the table, closest to the staff table, eating by herself.  
  
"Is it just me or is she looking a bit sad that she was sorted into this house," said Pansy.  
  
Pansy and Draco were never in love or boyfriend and girlfriend. Pansy only clung onto Draco because she wanted Draco to have a nice girl as a girlfriend. By clinging onto him, the girls would go away from him.  
  
"No, I see it too. We better set things straight."  
  
Pansy and Draco got up and walked over to Arashi.  
  
Arashi was eating peacefully until a shadow dawned over her. She looked up to see a boy and a girl.  
  
"Yes?" said Arashi.  
  
"You're Arashi Yomiko right?" said Draco.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're in Slytherin, right?" said Pansy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then start behaving like one or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Is there something wrong here?"  
  
Draco and Pansy looked up to see Professor Akizuki.  
  
"No professor."  
  
"Then you better sit back down with your own friends," said Akizuki.  
  
They nodded and walked away.  
  
Akizuki turned to Arashi.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Hai. I really don't want to be in Slytherin. Baka hat," said Arashi.  
  
Akizuki laughed.  
  
"If you need anything, you can ask me, Yukino or Yamaziha."  
  
"Arigato Hakari-san."  
  
"It's alright!" said Akizuki and did a V sign. "I better talk to them and tell them that they can talk to you and all!"  
  
"I really hate being stuck between rivals."  
  
"We all do. Do you want me to eat with you sometimes?"  
  
"If you don't mind. It'll be like old time when you were still in school and I was a freshman."  
  
"Yeah and back then we had little but grown up Bunny and the others."  
  
"I wish we can speak with them again."  
  
"You can't. We have to stay on track."  
  
"Can we visit them in their dreams?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Great! I wouldn't mind talking to Chibi-Usa again."  
  
Akizuki nodded and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yamaziha, Yukino. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Yamaziha and Yukino got up and walked towards Akizuki.  
  
"Can you speak to Arashi whenever she's alone? I think her housemates might do something horrible to her."  
  
"Of coarse Hakari! We are friends," said Yukino.  
  
"You're too cheerful," said Yamaziha.  
  
"That's great! I'm going to eat with her now. Ja."  
  
"Ja Ne!"  
  
Yamaziha and Yukino walked back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What did Professor Akizuki want?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing much."  
  
"Hey Hermione, what so bad about Professor Umbridge? The whole room was silent during Dumbledor's speech and I saw angry and scared faces," said Ami.  
  
"She's horrible! Her detentions gave Harry scars and she even tried to fire Dumbledor!" said Ron.  
  
"And the end of last year we left her in the forbidden forest and I thought she would be too scared to come back here," said Ginny.  
  
"Well, she's back and we're going to have to go through another year of torture," said Hermione.  
  
Cling, Cling, Cling!  
  
"Now that we have been watered and fed, time for the school song!" said Dumbledor and the school started to sing.  
  
"This sounds really bad," said Mina during the school song.  
  
"Tell me about," said Rei.  
  
"Now you better go off to bed now. Tomorrow your classes will start," said Dumbledor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a really long chapter. I really suck at making up names so yeah. There is no CCS crossing over into this story by the way. Please review!!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	4. PAIRS

PAIRS!!!  
  
Usagi/Mamoru  
  
Rei/Harry  
  
Minako/George  
  
Makoto/Fred  
  
Ami/Blaise  
  
Chibi-Usa/Helios  
  
Arashi/Draco  
  
Akizuki/Snape  
  
Michiru/Haruka  
  
Minerva/Albus (Everyone in the staff knows about their relationship)  
  
Lupin/Sirius (Everyone in the staff knows about their relationship)  
  
Yes, sadly, Sirius is dead...right now. Tee hee!! 


	5. Classes Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
The Dark Queen  
  
Chapter Four: Classes Start  
  
"Usagi. Wake up!"  
  
"Okaa-san, don't wanna go to school," mumble Usagi.  
  
"USAGI!!! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!!!"  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open. Above her was Rei with her arms crossed.  
  
"Nani Rei-chan?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Breakfast is about to start in half an hour. Everyone is dressed and is waiting."  
  
Usagi sat up and looked around the room. Ami, Mina, Mako and Chibi-Usa were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room playing cards. Dumbledor had let Chibi-Usa sleep in their room with them. Luna, Artemis and Diana were lounging about on the beds.  
  
"About time you woke up," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Ano, what time did you guys wake up?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"EH!! Why?"  
  
"We heard rustling and we woke up to see Ami tossing things everywhere trying to look for something," said Mako.  
  
"What were you trying to look for?" asked Usagi.  
  
"This," said Ami holding up her Mercury computer.  
  
"Why do you need it?"  
  
"It said in a book the Harry survived a killing curse from Voldemort. I'm trying to get as much info as I can on Voldie."  
  
"And why would we need to find out about him?"  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. He's a wizard. The only way we can help is by their magic and haven't learnt enough yet," said Mina.  
  
"And does anyone here know anything about him?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well, now that you think about it, no not really," said Rei.  
  
"Exactly. Mind as well see what we can find and see how powerful and fearful he is and if we have to worry about him or not."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you better get dressed," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
She nodded and went into the bathroom. She came back out all groomed, showered and in her uniform ten minutes later.  
  
"You better go back to your other forms now, breakfast will be starting soon," said Diana.  
  
"Bring back some food!" called out Artemis after them.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
When they entered the Hall, they saw Yukino and Yamaziha sitting alone eating breakfast.  
  
They walked over to them and sat down.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Yukino and Yamaziha looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," said Yukino.  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Mina helping herself to some toast.  
  
"About half an hour. We wanted to talk to Arashi before any students come in," said Yamaziha.  
  
"She must be a really good friends to you."  
  
"Yeah, like a sister."  
  
"Can we meet her?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I don't know. We might cause some trouble for her."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Slytherin might hurt her."  
  
"Well we can always be with her all the way!" said Mako.  
  
"Yeah!" said Usagi.  
  
"You are really good friends," said Yukino.  
  
"So, when can we meet her?" asked Rei.  
  
"How about now? Since we're going to be with her if she gets hurt, she mind as well see her now."  
  
They got up and walked over to the Slytherin table where Arashi was sitting next to Professor Akizuki with a stack of paper.  
  
"Hi Arashi!" said Yukino.  
  
"Hello Yukino, who do you have with you?" said Arashi.  
  
"Oh, this is Usagi Tsukino [Pointed to Usagi], Rei Hino [Pointed to Rei], Mako Kino [Pointed to Lita], Mina Aino [Pointed to Mina], Amy Mizuno [Pointed to Amy] and Usagi's sister, Chibi-Usa Tsukino. She'll be in your grade."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you all," said Akizuki.  
  
"Chibi. That's small in Japanese isn't it? You're all Japanese aren't you?" said Arashi in her deep, calm voice.  
  
"Yes it is!! Are you all Japanese too?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
Arashi nodded.  
  
"Hakari, what are you doing?" asked Yamaziha.  
  
"Making paper butterflies so Arashi can have it," said Professor Akizuki.  
  
"I didn't know you could make butterflies. I thought they were too hard to make," said Ami.  
  
"It's very simple really. You fold here, here and here and do this and this and your done!"  
  
"It's pretty," said Arashi.  
  
A group of Slytherin girls walked past them, whispering.  
  
"Look at that wimp. I can't believe she needs to have a teacher around her and she's in Slytherin too!" whispered girl 1.  
  
"I know! It's a disgrace to our house. I don't even know how she got in our house," said girl 2.  
  
"I heard she was a mudblood!" said girl 3.  
  
The group walked away and Arashi looked down at the table sadly.  
  
"It's ok Arashi. Don't listen to them. Prove them wrong and be strong! Do well in class and show them that you're better then them!" said Akizuki.  
  
"Ano, is a teacher suppose to say that to a student?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"No but you can to a friend," said Akizuki with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, do well in class and you'll do just fine! Besides, Chibi-Usa and her friend Helios is going to be in the classes as you, well most of them," said Yukino.  
  
"Hai!" said Arashi while folding up a butterfly.  
  
"Look!" said Arashi holding up her butterfly.  
  
A small yellow butterfly was in her hand and the wing moved. Next thing was it was flying around the hall.  
  
The teachers, who were looking at them, were amazed. Even they couldn't do that without a spell and they knew it was done without a spell.  
  
"You know Arashi, you were stronger back at home, what's wrong?" said Yukino.  
  
"I guess I'm homesick."  
  
"You better go back to your tables now. I think Severus is going to chuck a fit," giggled Akizuki looking at the Staff table.  
  
There he was, Snape fuming with anger and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledor was trying to calm him down.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Arashi.  
  
"He's just angry that I'm letting Gryffindors and Slytherins get along with each other."  
  
"Oooh."  
  
"We better be going then, see you later!" said Mako.  
  
"Bye!" said Arashi, waving.  
  
"Why are you sitting here and not at the Staff table," hissed a cold voice behind them.  
  
Akizuki turned around to see a very angry Snape.  
  
"Ah, well, Arashi here was alone so I decided to sit with her. We are after all friends from home and all. It doesn't really make a difference where you are as long as you're friends."  
  
"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"It's not like a teacher to comfort students or even sit with them and play little games. I don't know why Albus even hired you. I would've made a better DADA than you!" said Umbridge from behind.  
  
"Do you think that copying out of a textbook all year would make a difference in their education?"  
  
"Well the spells they learn are too advanced for their age."  
  
Snape and Akizuki sweat dropped.  
  
"Even I know that's a stupid excuse," whispered Snape.  
  
"Umbridge, that is the most lame excuse I have ever heard."  
  
"How dare you! I wouldn't be talking mudblood!"  
  
"You really don't want to get me angry."  
  
"It's true, you'll regret it," cut in Arashi.  
  
"And what can you two do?" sneered Umbridge.  
  
Never in Hogwarts history had a pair of teachers fight in public and insult them.  
  
"You'd be surprised. An old hag like you can't even remove a swamp that the Weasley twins put in! The whole staff had a laugh at that!"  
  
"Why you little, how dare you call me old hag! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Hime."  
  
Thinking it was an insult Umbridge took out her wand.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Akizuki was too quick for it and sidestepped. The spell hit the wall instead of Akizuki.  
  
"Stand up!!!" yelled Umbridge.  
  
A vein popped out of Akizuki's head.  
  
"You are really getting on my nerves!!!!" yelled Akizuki as she smashed a plate on Umbridge's head.  
  
"Ano, Hakari-chan. you're not suppose to use violence in front of everyone," said Arashi with a sweat drop.  
  
Snape turned and looked at Arashi. It was known that I was disrespectful to call a teacher by their first name in public.  
  
"Oh Gomen! Ne, Arashi-chan, I'll se you later. I believe you have me last lesson of the day," said Akizuki with a wink.  
  
"How do you know that?" hissed Snape.  
  
"Oh there's so much you don't know. Ja."  
  
Akizuki got up and walked out of the Hall.  
  
"Ano, Professor Snape. When are you going to hand out the timetables?" asked Arashi.  
  
Snape snapped back to reality.  
  
"Now."  
  
Snape took out a pile of timetables and handed them out.  
  
Arashi's was:  
  
Monday  
  
9:00 Transfiguration with Gryffindor  
  
12.00 Lunch  
  
12.30 Double Potions with Gryffindor  
  
2.00 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor 6th and 3rd years  
  
5.00 Dinner  
  
'Well, at least I'm nor alone,' Arashi thought to herself.  
  
~Gryffindor table~  
  
"Hi guys!" said Mako.  
  
"What were you doing at the Slytherin Table?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Oh just saying hi to a friend of mine," said Yukino.  
  
"Does this friend happen to be IN Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it! How can you call yourself a Gryffindor!?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'Never judge a book by its cover'?" said Ami.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't read books."  
  
"Then how do you pass your exams?"  
  
"I make them study," said Hermione.  
  
"You sound like Ami-chan!!" said Usagi.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"PUT DOWN YOUR COMIC BOOKS AND STUDY USAGI!! YOU'LL NEVER GET INTO HIGHSCHOOL WITH THAT ATTITUDE!" scolded Ami.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Usagi shivered.  
  
"Here are your timetables. Professor McGonagall handed them out when you were at the Slytherin table," said Hermione, handing out all the timetables to them.  
  
Monday [Usagi's]  
  
9.00 Double Potions with Slytherins.  
  
12.00 Lunch  
  
12.30 Divination  
  
2.00 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins 6th and 3rd years  
  
5.00 Dinner  
  
Monday [Chibi-Usa]  
  
9.00 Double Transfiguration with Slytherin  
  
12.00 Lunch  
  
12.30 Potions with Slytherin  
  
2.00 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins 6th and 3rd years  
  
5.00 Dinner  
  
"We better go to Potions now," said Ami.  
  
"Hey guys look!" said Ron.  
  
He pointed to the Slytherin table to see Umbridge and Akizuki fighting.  
  
"Akizuki is my favourite professor now!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went to Potions.  
  
After she left, Akizuki smashed the plate.  
  
"She is so cool!"  
  
HOOT!  
  
"The mail's here!!" said Fred.  
  
A barn owl flew down and dropped slips for them all.  
  
"What's this?" asked Mina.  
  
"Oh, they're Hogsmeade Permission Form. You have to get your guardian or parent to sign it in order to go there," said George.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Mako pointing at the box in front of the twins.  
  
"This box contains our Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Order Forms. It's our shop! We make things that help in everyday life," said the twins with starry eyes.  
  
All of the HP students sweat dropped.  
  
"That is really a big fat lie," said Hermione.  
  
"It does though!!"  
  
"There's this lunch box right, if you eat the sweets you get nose bleeds and stomach aches and you start vomiting in class. That gives you an excuse to get out of class!" said George.  
  
"That's so cool!!! I so wish we had that in High School. I could have used them," said Mina.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where Helios is?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"No actually, I haven't seen him all day."  
  
Then the boy in question walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Gomen Nasai! I kinda got lost," said Helios poking out his tongue playfully.  
  
"Iie it's alright. I was just worried," said Chibi-Usa as she and Helios went to their first lesson.  
  
~Potions~ [Usagi]  
  
The door slammed open and Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Today class we are going to learn how to make an invisibility potion. The ingredients are on the board and on my desk. Instructions are on page 580. You may begin."  
  
The class started to work.  
  
"He's not much of a talker is he?" asked Usagi to Harry.  
  
"Nope. Just keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine," said Harry.  
  
The lesson went on peacefully until Neville blew up another cauldron and everyone was covered in invisibility potion that was made wrong, so his or her eyes would change color instead.  
  
"You stupid boy! How many more cauldrons are you going to blow up this year?!" yelled Snape as his eyes turned blue.  
  
"Hey! Give him a break! Everyone makes mistakes once and a while!" said Mako.  
  
"I have given this boy enough chances and Miss Kino learn to hold your tongue!"  
  
"Well aren't we Mr. Cranky today," whispered Mako.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Class dismissed," said Snape as he flicked his wand and the mess was gone.  
  
~Divination~  
  
"Hello class. I am Professor Trelawney, as you all know. Today we are going to do fire readings," said Trelawney.  
  
This got Rei listening.  
  
"Reading fire takes time and effort to do as well as people with the Inner Eye."  
  
"Yeah right," whispered Rei.  
  
"What was that Miss Hino?"  
  
"It doesn't take someone with the 'Inner Eye' to read fires. I don't have the Inner Eye and I can read them," said Rei matter of factly.  
  
"Then would you like to go first?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rei got up and walked to the fire in front of the room. She sat down on the cushion, joined the two hands together with the forefinger pointing up and concentrated.  
  
Five minutes passed and nothing happened.  
  
"Well I don't think you can read fires at all," said Trelawney.  
  
"I call upon the power of Mars, show me the Evil that is coming," chanted Rei in Japanese.  
  
The fire grew harsher and a picture was shone in the fire.  
  
There it was. Evil. It was transparent but solid at the same time. It was female with devil/bat wings. She was waving her arm around and it looked like it was destroying something.  
  
"Mars, lend me power," whispered Rei in Japanese.  
  
The fire grew bigger.  
  
You see Eternal Moon unconscious along with the Inners and the Outers fighting the thing. There was a blinding bright light and you see the Three Starlights and Sailor Kakyuu fighting the monster with the Outers. You see fourteen cloaked people sitting on the side.  
  
'This must be the future and the evil I sensed. It looks like we're fighting in the Great Hall.'  
  
Rei shook her head, waved her hand and the fire burnt down to cinder.  
  
"Care to tell me what just happened?" asked Trelawney.  
  
"Nope. Confidential," said Rei. "May I be excused? My energy was drained from that."  
  
Trelawney nodded and Rei walked out of the room.  
  
~DADA~  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Usagi in the DADA classroom.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Rei as Professor Akizuki walked into the room.  
  
"Hello class. As you all know, my name is Professor Akizuki and I am your new DADA teacher. I have gone through all your previous teachers notes and I have found out that they don't last for more than a year," started Akizuki.  
  
Draco Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Of coarse they don't last for more than a year, they're too stupid to keep their job. Last year's teacher was the only decent one," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"From what I've read here, last year none of you didn't learn anything and that in your second year the Gilderoy Lockhart didn't teach you anything either. I wouldn't be surprised; his ego was the size of Jupiter. I see in your forth year, your DADA class was conducted by a imposter and in your first year was taught by a lunatic. In your third year, your teacher was Professor Lupin, right?" said Akizuki, reading from a piece or parchment.  
  
"Yes but he was a werewolf."  
  
"Don't let appearances deceive you Mr. Malfoy. I heard he was a good teacher and actually taught you something."  
  
"He was a pathetic teacher who didn't know anything and was poor. I doubt your any better. You didn't even fight back to Umbridge this morning," sneered Pansy.  
  
"You must be really shallow then and I didn't fight back because violence is not the way to solve anything. Lets see. You haven't done that much about dueling so lets go from there. Everyone here knows how to duel?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Then lets have a demonstration. How about Draco Malfoy and-"  
  
"Why don't you choose Yomiko? She is your favourite!" sneered Pansy.  
  
Akizuki looked at Arashi.  
  
"It's okay. I accept," said Arashi.  
  
"Okay then. You can come up on the dueling table and duel."  
  
Arashi and Draco got on the table, walked to the center and took out their wands.  
  
All the students gathered around the table, eager to see what would happen. It was a rare occasion you would see two people from the same house dueling competively.  
  
They bowed and walked to the ends of the table.  
  
"On the count of three. One, two three!" said Akizuki.  
  
"STUPEFY!!!" screamed Arashi.  
  
The spell hit Draco directly in the chest.  
  
Draco fought it and sent a spell over to Arashi.  
  
"PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!!!"  
  
Arashi's arms and legs snapped together with her body and she fell over.  
  
Draco smirked, got up and walked to Arashi. He was now standing above her.  
  
"EXPELLIA-"  
  
Smack!  
  
Somehow, Arashi lifted the curse and kicked Draco in the face.  
  
*Bing Bong*  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough dueling for today. Class dismissed," said Akizuki quickly.  
  
~Outside the DADA room~  
  
"I don't know how you did that Yomiko, but you will regret it," hissed Draco.  
  
"Slyness. That's what I have so that proves that I am suppose to be in Slytherin," whispered Arashi as she walked away leaving Draco in the hallway, thinking what she had said.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
Everyone was at dinner chatting away happily.  
  
"Today was the best!! This school is so much better than our old school!! We actually fit here!!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
They turned around and saw Yukio Hiroko.  
  
"Hi there professor!!"  
  
"How has your first day of school at Hogwarts been for you all?"  
  
"It's really great!!! We had so much fun!!" said Usagi.  
  
"So have your parents signed your Permission Form for Hogsmeade yet? It's really a good place and they serve the best Butterbeer!!"  
  
"Erm, we don't really have parents," said Mako.  
  
"Oh? I can sign the permission forms for you then!! I don't mind and I don't think that the other teachers mind too."  
  
"REALLY?! SUGOI!!" said Mina as she took out hers and Makoto's form out of nowhere.  
  
Yukio signed them and gave them back.  
  
"Here you go!! I better go back to dinner then. Bi Bi!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	6. Secrets and the Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
The Dark Queen  
  
Chapter Five: Secrets and the Announcement  
  
It was finally the end of the day and Rei was telling the others the vision that she had in divination. They were now sitting in their dorm with Chibi- Usa, Helios, Artemis, Luna and Diana discussing what will happen.  
  
"So, you're telling me that maybe we shouldn't have come here? How can that be? Besides, if Setsuna knew about this, maybe she would have told us," said Mina.  
  
"What if something happened to them? I haven't been getting letters from Okaa-san at all," said Usagi.  
  
"We don't even know where the outers are," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah but feel like something's wrong here. I feel that Yukino, Yamaziha, Arashi and Professor Akizuki is hiding something from us," said Rei.  
  
"Why would they hide something from us?" asked Usagi.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Maybe because they don't want us to know what they're hiding and could be evil!!!" yelled Rei annoyed.  
  
"Why are we worrying?" whispered Usagi.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We promised not to touch our former life and we broke it already this morning. Wasn't it peaceful when we just went to Hikoraki Magic School? No fighting was to be done. No worrying. We should deal with the evil went the time comes."  
  
"Why are you so willing to leave this alone?" asked Ami.  
  
"Maybe because I don't want to see you all getting hurt! When we fought all those enemies, I was the only one who survived their traps and I saw you all get hurt and tortured. I always promised myself to avoid getting the scouts in danger but it just keeps on coming. I keep on seeing you all getting hurt! I just don' want to fight anymore!!!" screamed Usagi as she ran out of the room and out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Did anyone know that Usagi didn't like seeing us get hurt?" asked Mina.  
  
"What do you mean? Of coarse she doesn't like seeing us get hurt and tortured! Who in the world would?!" said Rei.  
  
"Poor Usagi. Having to defeat all these enemies by herself while seeing her friends get hurt," said Mako.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We better leave her alone for a while, for her to cool off," said Luna.  
  
Unknown to everyone, Hermione heard everything. She listened to the whole conversation, wide eyed.  
  
'Who in the hell are these people?' thought Hermione as she tip toed away to tell Harry and Ron.  
  
~Common Room~  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Ron while playing Wizard Chess with Harry.  
  
"Hi," said Harry.  
  
"You won't believe what I just heard," said Hermione.  
  
"What did you hear Hermione."  
  
"Usagi and the others were talking. They were arguing actually more like it. They've been tortured and hurt lots of times. I heard that they fight enemies back at home and Usagi stopped fighting because she didn't want to see the others get hurt. They said something about a past life too. I'm going to Library, you keep an eye on them if they come down."  
  
When Hermione left, Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"You think she's lost it?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should keep an eye on them just to be safe," said Harry.  
  
~With Usagi~  
  
Usagi was running and running not really caring where she was going until she found a place under some non-moving stairs.  
  
She settled under the staircase, tucked her legs and wrapped her arms around them. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours.  
  
She was about to drift to sleep, not really caring that she would be out after curfew, when she heard voices and footsteps.  
  
Usagi looked up to see someone walking down the staircase. She found out it was Arashi Yomiko.  
  
Then, someone came from behind. Sounded like two girls. Soon, Usagi found out it was two Slytherin girls.  
  
They went up to Arashi and pushed her down the stairs.  
  
Thump.  
  
Arashi looked at her left arm. It was broken and her head had a deep cut which was bleeding. Not to mention her leg. It was bleeding all over. Looks like there was some glass or something on the stairs.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Arashi but you were in our way," sneered the first girl.  
  
"Maybe you should stay out of our way, mudblood," said the second girl.  
  
"I can't believe a little filthy thing like you is in our house."  
  
Arashi looked up. Her eyes were black and cold looking.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The girls turned around to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh, nothing Professors. Arashi just fell down the stairs."  
  
McGonagall and Snape looked down at the bottom of the stair where Arashi was bleeding and glaring at the two girls.  
  
She then turned to look at the professors.  
  
They winced when they saw her eyes were black and cold.  
  
"Um, Miss Yomiko, you better go to the Hospital Wing and get your injuries heal by Madam Pomfrey," said Snape.  
  
"No. I'm fine," said Arashi.  
  
"But, you arm is broken and you're bleeding all over," said McGonagall.  
  
"It'll stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
Arashi held up her right hand and hovered it over her left arm.  
  
Click.  
  
Her arm was healed.  
  
She hovered it above her leg and the blood disappeared and the cut healed.  
  
She next put it on her cut and took her hand away a couple of seconds later.  
  
It was healed. Nothing was left of it, not even a scar.  
  
The teachers and students looked at her amazed.  
  
No one that young could heal themselves or other people with out a wand or potion.  
  
Arashi stood up and looked at them.  
  
"If you need healing, don't you even think about coming to me," said Arashi to her housemates.  
  
"H-How did you do that?" stuttered McGonagall.  
  
"That is my little secret. Goodnight Professors."  
  
"Er, you better you back to your House Towers. It's past curfew," said McGonagall.  
  
They nodded and went their ways.  
  
The Professors on the other hand, went to see Professor Dumbledor.  
  
After they were gone, Usagi came out of her hiding place wide eyed.  
  
~Dumbledor's Office~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
McGonagall and Snape walked into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Hello Minerva, Severus. What brings you here?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"Did you know that Yomiko can heal herself and other people?" asked Snape bluntly.  
  
"No. Why? Can she?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes she can. Albus, do you really think it was a good idea inviting the transfer students? They're hiding something from us," said McGonagall.  
  
"It must be something real big because I don't know what it is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I thought you knew everything," said Snape.  
  
"Yes I do but this is different. Keep an eye on them. Now, onto other things, Halloween," said Dumbledor with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Unfortunately, the Professors saw the glint in his eye and were now worried.  
  
"What about Halloween?" said Snape suspiciously.  
  
"I have planned something. There is a muggle tradition of Trick or Treating. Each Halloween, the children will dress up as something and go to residents of their neighborhood and ask for candy. We will do something like that only different. I don't want students going to Hogsmeade when the Dark Lord is out there. The students will dress up as something but instead of Trick or Treating, there will be a treasure hunt!  
  
The houses will be competing with each other. There will be seven treasure hunts, one for each year. There will be clues and the clues will get harder and harder as the years go up. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you've finally lost it," said Snape.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's childish."  
  
"How about we round up the staff and see what they think. We'll vote then tell the students if we are going to have the...treasure hunt," said McGonagall.  
  
They all nodded and gathered the staff.  
  
The results:  
  
Do have the Hunt: 11  
  
Don't have the Hunt: 2  
  
"Looks like we do have the Treasure Hunt after all," said Dumbledor to a room full of teachers.  
  
Most of them were happy but Snape was just sitting in the corner, scowling. Umbridge on the other hand...  
  
"This is absurd! A Treasure Hunt?! No one in this school would want to do a stupid pathetic childish treasure hunt!!" sneered Umbridge.  
  
"Sorry Umbridge but we over rule you here," said Madam Hooch.  
  
"I won't stand for this! The Minister will hear about this!" hissed Umbridge as she stomped out of the room.  
  
"Well isn't she a spoil sport," mused Akizuki.  
  
"She's always like that," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You have no idea what we had to go through last year," sighed McGonagall.  
  
"Is hurting students on purpose even allowed?" asked Flitwick.  
  
"No but she had the Minister on her side. We'll tell the students after everything is planned," said Dumbledor.  
  
"This will be so fun!" said Akizuki.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Anyways I would like to declare that all teachers must dress up!!!"  
  
That froze everyone.  
  
"Lemon Drop anyone?"  
  
~Five Weeks Later – Breakfast~  
  
*Clink Clink Clink*  
  
The hall fell silent.  
  
"As you all know, Halloween is coming up soon and the staff has arranged something very special for everyone. A Treasure Hunt!"  
  
Excited whispers broke throughout the hall.  
  
"Yes, that's right! There will be seven Treasure Hunts, one per year, and the houses will be competing with each other seeing who will get the big prize! Also you must dress up to take part in the Treasure Hunt, it makes it more fun! It will be held throughout the day. Now that there are no more announcements, off you go to classes now!"  
  
Everyone finished off their breakfast and went to their classes.  
  
"What are you going to wear Usagi?" said Mina.  
  
"I don't know. I'll probably dress up as a princess though!"  
  
"Good choice!!"  
  
"Listen, can I talk to you guys later? I need to tell you something."  
  
~At Night In Their Dorms – 12.00 pm~  
  
Usagi made sure that no one could over hear their conversation by putting a silencing charm over the room.  
  
"What did you want to tell us?" asked Helios.  
  
"Remember that night I ran off when we had that small fight?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rei.  
  
"Well I was hiding under some stairs when I foot steps above me. It was Arashi. Then two other Slytherin students came and pushed her down the stairs. She broke her arm and had a bad cut on her head. Her leg was also bleeding by the way, but what was really strange was that her eyes were dark pools of darkness.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Snape then came and Arashi healed herself without a scratch left."  
  
"So she can heal herself," said Diana.  
  
"That's not what Usagi's trying to say! No one can just heal themselves!" said Ami.  
  
"Maybe she's a natural healer?" said Mina.  
  
"She's got a point there," said Mako.  
  
"Besides, Gryffindors are meant to be good!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Arashi is in Slytherin though and Akizuki doesn't even have a house," said Luna.  
  
"They're most likely good. I can sense it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!! Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be pretty long.  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


	7. Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
The Dark Queen  
  
Chapter Six: Halloween!  
  
It was the day of Halloween today! The Senshi had a bit of trouble on what they were going to where but they got their costumes in the end. Since Halloween was on a weekday, all lessons that day would be cancelled. Most of the students thought it was very happy news.  
  
~Great Hall - Breakfast, 7:30 am~  
  
The students walked into the Great Hall for breakfast only to notice that the staff had dressed up. Akizuki was wearing a blue sleeping beauty dress and Snape was wearing what he wore always but with a red cloak. Yukio was wearing a white dress with transparent wings stuck on her back. Albus was wearing what he always wore with a nametag that said 'God' while Minerva wore pants with a chain vest and a sword.  
  
Dumbledor stood up and the Hall silenced.  
  
"As you all know, today is Halloween and the Treasure Hunt! The Hunt should take about two hours. The younger year's treasure hunt will be held during the day while the older years will be held more into the afternoon and night. The hunts will begin at 9 am so that will give the students a chance to get ready. The rules will be posted in the common room and Head of the Houses will read them out to you later. As you can see, most of the staff is dressed up! They will be at each clue where they will give you a question if you get it right you get the next clue! You can only answer two questions and a spell will be put on you to stop you from answering anymore.  
  
The teachers insisted that we put some education in the Hunt. Hope you you've been paying attention in class! You may now eat," announced Dumbledor.  
  
~Gryffindor Table~  
  
"I can't wait for our turn to do the treasure hunt!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"No fair Chibi-Usa. You get to go at 1 pm. We have to go at 7 pm," whined Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what are you and the girls going as?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Princesses!!" chimed all the Senshi.  
  
"A Priest," said Helios.  
  
"What are you going as Hermione, Ron, Harry?" asked Mina.  
  
"I'm going as a Season Fairy. They're so cute!!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm going as vampire," said Ron.  
  
"I'm going as vampire as well since we can't be bothered choosing anything different," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Yukino, Yamaziha. What you going as?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm going as the evil queen from Sleeping Beauty," said Yukino.  
  
"I'm going as Cinderella when she is still a servant," said Yamaziha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't be bothered buying new clothes and my old clothes still fit me but are a bit ripped and out of color."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Ron was totally lost and was about to ask but Hermione silenced him.  
  
"Muggle fairytales," said Hermione.  
  
"Ooh," said Ron while nodding.  
  
"What's Arashi going as?" asked Ami.  
  
The sisters smirked.  
  
"A Death Reaper."  
  
Ron chocked on his eggs.  
  
"A Death Reaper?!"  
  
"Yeah! Doesn't it just suits her well?"  
  
Harry and Ron swapped uneasy glances.  
  
~Staff Table~  
  
"And just what you meant to be?" sneered Umbridge to Akizuki.  
  
Umbridge really as in REALLY hated her now.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't know her. You would think that even dressing up like her would be disgusting and filthy," said Akizuki coolly.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Sleeping Beauty. Muggle fairytale."  
  
Umbridge's face was a face that read disgust.  
  
"And what are you trying to dress up as?" asked Umbridge to Albus and Minerva.  
  
"Well...I'm god and Minerva is Joan of Arc. It fits us perfectly because Joan of Arc had a close relationship to god, me!" said Albus cheerfully.  
  
"Well I really must go. I have a very important meeting with the Minister, not like you would ever be as important as me."  
  
"What? Being his slut."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"I wouldn't be talking," sneered Umbridge. "I, unlike you, have power and I can fire you at will."  
  
"Oh no you can't for you see," started Akizuki while standing up. She was much taller than Umbridge and her eyes were ice blue. "I am more powerful than you once you think about it. Heck, the whole staff is much more powerful than you. When the time comes, you would wish you didn't slap me across the face. And I thought you hated muggle ways."  
  
Unknown to the other Staff, her eyes flickered to red for a moment then went beck to ice blue. Umbridge was terrified now but she tried not to show it. She tried.  
  
Akizuki sat back down.  
  
The staff felt like cheering and celebrating.  
  
"And it's not a threat," added Akizuki.  
  
Umbridge swallowed and muttered under her breath that sounded like 'the minister will hear about this' and walked out of the hall.  
  
The staff kept quiet for a moment.  
  
"I'm so glad that someone told her off good," said McGonagall smiling.  
  
"She was getting on my nerves big time. She's such a snob!"  
  
"She's always like tha'. Las' year was horrible ta' me," said Hagrid.  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"It was terrible! She sent curses and hexes at him because he was half giant," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Eh! Really! I find giants are really nice and fascinating! Why are so many people afraid of them, I really don't know. Besides, your nice so they shouldn't be totally afraid of them," said Akizuki with a warm smile.  
  
A silent tear fell down Hagrid's cheek. Yep, the staff sure loved the DADA Professor.  
  
But, all things must come to an end and they knew it. Something will surely stop her from coming next year. They could feel it. Hoping nothing too bad would happen, they continued talking and how Toad fired Trelawney and Dumbledor, harmed many students and how she was left in the Forbidden Forest all alone with Centaurs.  
  
Akizuki laughed at that.  
  
"So what are you dressed up as?" asked Akizuki to Severus.  
  
"A muggle Fairytale character by the name of Dracula."  
  
"It suits you!"  
  
Even though the Dark Lord had risen, the staff wouldn't even let him get into their worries.  
  
They had been talking for so long that they realized that most of the hall had left.  
  
Each occupant of the table got up and left to their places.  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
Rules: You must follow the clues in order. Any cheating and you team will loose house points. To prevent any cheating, each Professor will give the person that answered the question a necklace with a color to represent each subject.  
4. Transfiguration – Gold  
5. Potions – Black  
6. Defense Against the Dark Arts – Silver  
7. Charms – Blue  
8. Herbology – Green  
9. History of Magic – Yellow  
10. Care of Magical Creatures – Brown  
11. Divination – Purple  
12. Arithmacy – Red  
13. Muggle Studies – Pink  
14. Astronomy – White  
15. Ancients Runes – Orange  
16. Flying - Maroon  
  
The Professors at each clue point will check that you have not cheated. First House to the Prize wins 800 points for their house.  
Good Luck!  
  
"Typical, just typical," said Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Should have known that Snape would make his color black."  
  
Harry and Ron sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Want to verse me in a game of wizards chess?" said Ron.  
  
"Uh-uh! I hate chess!!! Maybe you should ask Ami! She's an excellent chess player. Wizards chess can't be any different."  
  
"Okay. Ami want to verse me?"  
  
"Okay. I don't see any harm in it."  
  
So they set it up and Ron explained the rules to Ami.  
  
The SM gang and the HP gang crowded around the two.  
  
So far, Ami was winning.  
  
"Knight to E3 and Checkmate!" said Ami as the knight smashed Ron's king down.  
  
"Yeah!!! Go Ami!!!" cheered Usagi.  
  
"Want another game?" asked Ami to Ron who looked flabbergasted along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Two hours later, it was official that Ami had beaten Ron at Wizards Chess. She won 7-0.  
  
It was noon.  
  
"Mina, can you help me get ready?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Of coarse! Why don't we all help!!!" said Mina to the SM gang.  
  
"Yeah!!!" they all cheered, grabbed Chibi-Usa and slammed their dorm door shut.  
  
"I'm worried about Chibi-Usa. Who knows what they will do to poor Chibi- Usa," said Hermione sympathetically.  
  
~Senshi's Dorm~  
  
"So Chibi-Usa, show us your dress!!" said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah. You chose your dress without us so we didn't get to see it and then you locked it away! Show us Chibi-Usa!" said Mina.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded and opened her closet. There was a lovely pink dress that clung to her body and flowed freely from waist down to the ground. The sleeves were made out of a nice light pink see-through material that split in half so it would be easier to move around. The collar was V-neck with her heart brooch at the bottom of the V. Behind the brooch was a lovely bow with ribbons attached to it. Next to the dress were pink glass slippers.  
  
"Geez Chibi-Usa! That must have cost a fortune!!!" said Mako.  
  
"I didn't have to pay for it. It was from mama. She gave it to me a long time ago as a present for my birthday. She also said that I could put my brooch here incase I needed to transform and it would make it pretty."  
  
"Wow Chibi-Usa, it's really pretty. I didn't spend too much time on my costume because I had to study," said Ami.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Whaat?! I can't believe my future self gave you this!!!" cried Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, what are you complaining about?" asked Rei.  
  
"I want it!!!"  
  
"Stop being so mean!! Your future self gave it to her! You shouldn't want it!!!" scolded Rei as she smacked Usagi over the head.  
  
Usagi started to cry.  
  
"Why d you have to be so mean?!!"  
  
"Someone has to whip you into shape."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Uh guys, maybe you should help Chibi-Usa over here. Someone has to do her hair and all. We can't do it all by ourselves!!" said Mina.  
  
They nodded and helped Chibi-Usa into her dress. They only put on lip-gloss on her face because they didn't want to over do it.  
  
"Something's missing," said Mako.  
  
They all thought for a while until Mina snapped her figures.  
  
"Jewelry!!!"  
  
So they raided the room for any jewelry that Chibi-Usa could use.  
  
"Hey guys, there's really no need," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I already got some!"  
  
They all fell over anime style.  
  
Chibi-Usa took out a box and opened it. There laid a pair of lovely moon earrings, moon necklace with a pink stone on the tip of the moon, a diamond bracelet and a tiara.  
  
"Wow Chibi-Usa! Did Neo-Queen Serenity give you those too?" asked Luna.  
  
"Yep!" said Chibi-Usa while putting them on.  
  
"I can't believe I'm giving Chibi-Usa so much!!" whined Usagi.  
  
Everyone ignored her.  
  
"Well it's lunch now so you'll have your Treasure Hunt after lunch. Come one," said Mina.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
When they entered the hall, they noticed that most of the Staff was missing so they sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked over to the Slytherin table at Arashi but she wasn't there yet so she started eating. Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to them and commented how nice Chibi-Usa's dress was.  
  
Helios came in a second later in his priest robes just without his horn in his head.  
  
A couple more minutes later, the doors opened and Arashi, Yamaziha, Yukino and Professor Akizuki walked in. The whole hall went silent. Why? Well Arashi was wearing a black robe with the hood over her head and was holding a Death Glaive. Arashi and Akizuki went over to the Slytherin table and sat down while the sisters sat down with the SM and HP gang.  
  
"Hey Yukino. Is that a real Death Glaive?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
Yukino nodded.  
  
"How did she get a hold of a real Death Glaive?! It's dangerous!!!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh we managed to get it from her close relative of hers," said Yamaziha.  
  
"I better get going now," said Chibi-Usa as she left the Hall.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~Two Hours later in the Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
"Hey guys!!!"  
  
Usagi and gang, Harry and gang and the sisters turned to look at the source of voice.  
  
"Hi Chibi-Usa!" said Ami.  
  
"Was it fun Chibi-Usa?" asked Ron.  
  
"Was it easy?" whispered Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, of coarse it would be easy for her! She reviewed over my notes," said Ami.  
  
"Ami!! How could you let Chibi-Usa review over year six notes!!!"  
  
"You never know what can appear in the questions. Now get studying Usagi!!!!"  
  
"Ami!!! Can't we have a break?!"  
  
"No time for breaks! We've only got four more hours left study!!"  
  
"Uh Ami. We've got Dinner at 6:30," reminded Harry.  
  
"More reason to study!! We've only got three and a half hours left to study!!!"  
  
"We do have to get ready you know," said Yukino.  
  
"And that would take and hour or so too!!" said Mina.  
  
"Fine!!! Study for two more hours and then you can go and start to get ready!!!"  
  
"Thank you!!!"  
  
"She's more harder than Hermione!!" whined Ron.  
  
"You're just lucky that I won't be AS hard as her," warned Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Where's Helios?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh he had to return the medals to the teachers. He volunteered."  
  
~5:00pm~  
  
"Well, it's time to get ready now and you're coming with us Ami!!" said Mako as she and the girls grabbed her and left.  
  
~Senshi's Dorm~  
  
Each girl pulled out their dress and got changed.  
  
Ami's was a nice light blue dress that went to the floor. The dress had Mercury sign shaped sapphire on the V-neck collar and the sleeves were three quarter length. She too had glass slippers same as Rini but they were blue.  
  
Rei's dress was red that went to the floor as well. The sleeves clung well to the arms to the elbow but then flowed freely. She had no collar only double red fairly thin straps with two Ruby crystals in the sign of Mars clipped to the straps to hold them together. Her slippers were red.  
  
Mina's was a long light yellow dress with a halter neck collar. The dress was sleeveless and she had a gold heart belt with an amber crystal shaped in the Venus sign dangling from the end of the belt. Her slippers were yellow.  
  
Mako's dress was green and flowed to the floor. Her dress didn't have a collar, only straps with bows on the shoulder where she tied it. There were two Jupiter sign shaped emerald crystals dangling from the bows. Her slippers were green.  
  
Usagi's was a long dress, which white, made out of silk and had gold trimmings. The bottom of the dress was frilly and had Sakura petals on it. It had a boat neck collar and had sleeves down to the wrist. At the back of her dress was a big bow with ribbons coming out of it like the bow that Neo- Queen Serenity had. Her slippers were just plain clear glass slippers.  
  
"Yeah right Ami. Didn't spend that much time and money on the dress eh," said Usagi slyly.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I spent half an hour or so at the dress shop," said Ami.  
  
They all fell over.  
  
"All your dresses look so pretty!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Thanks Chibi-Usa," said Rei.  
  
"We better get our hair done now," said Mina.  
  
They all started to do each other's hair.  
  
Ami's hair was like normal only she had clips in her hair that had star shaped sapphires on them.  
  
Rei had a headband on that had star shaped rubies on it.  
  
Mina had her hair up in her usual style but her red bow had an amber star shaped crystal on it so you couldn't really se the knot.  
  
Mako had her hair up in a ponytail as usual but had tied it up with a green hair tie with emerald star shaped crystal attached to it.  
  
Usagi had her hair in her normal style but only tied her hair up with white hair ties with gold moons on them.  
  
They each put on their tiara and slipped on some makeup.  
  
"I think we're ready to go," said Usagi.  
  
~Common Room~  
  
Professor McGonagall had already cast the spell over the sixth year Gryffindors and was now giving them a sheet of clues.  
  
"I usually don't say this but please beat Slytherin. They've already won one more than us and I really want to wipe the smirk off Professor's Snape's face," said McGonagall gritting her teeth together.  
  
The Gryffindors stared at their Head in shock.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go figure out the first clue to your first checkpoint!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
McGonagall nodded and walked off to her point.  
  
The students crowded together to figure out the clues to the first clue point.  
  
"Go to the coldest classroom in the school," read out Hermione.  
  
"Well that would be obvious. Potions classroom. That place gives me the creeps," shivered Usagi.  
  
"It gives everyone the creeps," said Neville.  
  
"We better get going," said Mako as she made her way to the door.  
  
~Potions Classroom~  
  
"Well, well, well. You took your sweet time getting here didn't you?" sneered Snape.  
  
"Just tell us the question Snape," said Rei.  
  
Silence.  
  
No one dared to move or talk. No one spoke to Snape that way.  
  
"Your lucky that I can't take off points Hino!" growled Snape.  
  
"Please Professor, just give us the question then the next clue," begged Hermione.  
  
"Very well then. Name ten ingredients. No Miss Granger I'm not going to let you answer it. I'm going to let Longbottom answer it," smirked Snape.  
  
Neville paled.  
  
"P-powdered root of Asphodel, Wormwood, Bezoar, Monkshood, Wolfsbane, eye of Newt, Moonstone, Syrup of Hellebore, Shrivelfig and..."  
  
He tried he really did but couldn't remember anymore.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut. Can't remember anymore eh? Well I guess you can't get your next clue then. Looks like you're out of the contest," smirked Snape.  
  
"Daisy Roots!!!"  
  
Snape scowled then gave Neville a black necklace and handed them a piece of parchment with a lion and the number six on it.  
  
"Go to the place where the fraud once was."  
  
"Which fraud?"  
  
"What do you mean which fraud?" snarled Snape.  
  
"Trelawney or Lockheart?" said Hermione.  
  
"I made the question so you guess."  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom it is then!" said Mina and she walked off.  
  
After they walked off Snape cursed to himself.  
  
"Damn! Didn't think they'll get it right."  
  
~DADA Classroom~  
  
"Hi hi!! Did Severus give you a hard time?" asked Akizuki when they came in late.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well you better answer this question really quick and then run to the next clue point. Ok, here's the question. Name what the three Unforgivables are used for."  
  
Everyone was surprised that Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"What? You'll need me for Arithmacy and Ancient Runes you know," said Hermione matter of factly.  
  
"Good point," said Harry.  
  
"Answer please," said Akizuki.  
  
"One is for controlling someone, killing someone and the last one is for torturing someone," said Dean since they were wasting time.  
  
"Correct!"  
  
She gave them the same parchment from Potions only a different question.  
  
"The place where you can see the star consolations the best."  
  
"To the Astronomy Tower!" yelled Yukino.  
  
Akizuki gave Dean a silver necklace before they left.  
  
~Astronomy Tower~  
  
"Name two star consolations," said Sinistra.  
  
"Orion's Belt and Sirius," said Yamaziha.  
  
Harry sighed sadly at the mention of Sirius's name.  
  
Rei saw this and held on to Harry's hand for encouragement.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Sinistra gave them the next clue.  
  
"The teacher can turn into a cat."  
  
"Transfiguration," said Ron.  
  
Sinistra gave Yamaziha a white necklace.  
  
~Transfiguration Classroom~  
  
"Which House will win the House Cup this year?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" cheered everyone.  
  
"Well I don't really know who to give the necklace to. How about Hermione? I'm surprised you haven't got one yet."  
  
McGonagall gave her the gold necklace before she could protest.  
  
"Now here's the next clue," she said as she too gave the piece of parchment.  
  
"The next classroom is a place where you can barely breathe in."  
  
"Divination. I don't understand why her room has a strong scent. You don't need to predict the future with a stuffy room!" said Rei. "And if she keeps on predicting deaths, of coarse students will be dead! You can't breathe in the bloody room!"  
  
Rei then walked out of the room with the others following closely and leaving a snickering Transfiguration Teacher.  
  
~North Tower~  
  
"Name three ways of predicting the future," said Trelawney mistily.  
  
"Tarot Cards, Crystal Balls and Fire Readings!!!" chimed Lavender and Pavarti together.  
  
"Correct!!!"  
  
Trelawney gave them the next clue.  
  
"The next place is where the wizarding sport is held."  
  
"Quiddich Pitch then," said Dean.  
  
Before they left Trelawney gave Pavarti and Lavender a purple bracelet instead of necklaces.  
  
~Quiddich Pitch~  
  
"Name me the team who won the World Cup recently," asked Hooch sharply.  
  
"IRELAND!!!!" cheered Seamus.  
  
"Correct!!!"  
  
Hooch gave them the next clue and Seamus a maroon necklace.  
  
"The teacher of this subject is half giant."  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures then," said Ami.  
  
~Hagrid's Hut~  
  
"Name me one dangerous animal," said Hagrid.  
  
"A Youma?" said Mina.  
  
"I've heard of them before. They come from Japan right? Nasty evil little buggers. Correct!!"  
  
Hagrid gave Mina a Brown necklace and the others the clue.  
  
"A Ghost teaches this subject."  
  
"To History!"  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
The next couple of subjects were easy.  
  
Ami got History of Magic.  
  
After that was Charms which Harry got.  
  
Herbology was next. Mako got that easy.  
  
Ancient Runes was next and Hermione got that one.  
  
Next was Arithmacy, surprising everyone, Ami got.  
  
And finally was Muggle Studies.  
  
~Muggle Studies Classroom~  
  
"Name the muggle devise that you can use to call people. It's like a telephone but this one is a special one where you can carry everywhere," said Yukio.  
  
"A mobile!!!" said Usagi.  
  
"Correct!"  
  
Yukio gave Usagi, much to her liking, a pink necklace and the others a riddle that they had to solve.  
  
"Go to the place where you started getting to know your housemates."  
  
"What the bloody hell does that mean?!" asked Ron.  
  
They were outside of the Muggle Studies classroom now with the clue in Hermione's hands. Professor Yukio let them keep the clue since all the other houses got to keep their last clue.  
  
"Maybe it's like a Lateral Thinking Question. You have to think both laterally and positively. The answer usually pops up in my head," said Yukino.  
  
They stood there thinking for ten minutes before both Hermione and Ami snapped their fingers and exclaimed "The Great Hall!" at the same time.  
  
"Ok no offense but this is just getting spooky," said Ron inching slowing away from the two girls.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's no time for idle chit-chat!" said Hermione.  
  
"To the great Hall!!!" shouted Ami.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and followed them to.  
  
They were now running to the Great Hall.  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
They got to the great hall with Usagi and the other Japanese transfers in front of them five minutes.  
  
It looked like that Gryffindor had won that round!!!  
  
~The Next Day – Breakfast~  
  
Cling, Cling, Cling!  
  
The hall went silent, all eager to find out who won.  
  
"I am proud to say that both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses has come first!!! A tie!!" announced Dumbledor.  
  
A very long stretch of silence.  
  
"Slytherin had three wins, Gryffindor had three wins and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got half each."  
  
"What do you mean half each?!" yelled Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledor chuckled.  
  
"They both got to the Great Hall at the same time, both first so they deserve half points then.  
  
So 2400 points go to both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw get 400 points!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
~Dark Card Mistress 


End file.
